Tea and Biscuits for the Takari fan's Soul
by Says TB
Summary: Takari collection of short stories and poems from familliar Takari authors. Contributions always welcomed
1. Says TB ll Springtime Rain

_NOTE: This is a collection of Takari fics and or poems that have been brought together to cheer up depressed souls or depress cheered souls…lolz. Submissions to this collection are **greatly** welcomed. Send your short stories or poems (4000 words or less) directly to my email address. I'll check it out and then decide if it is appropriate. I swear that I won't steal your fic ideas or anything like that. If you send it to me, that means you trust me and you won't make something up and decide to sue me or anything. Please trust me. If no one sends anything, I'll be alight; this'll just be MY collection haha. It's just, it is better when you get a variety of tastes with one common thing in all of them. The takari is the tea, and the variety of stories by different authors (hopefully) will be the biscuits. Enjoy yourself._

Title: Springtime Rain

Author: **Takari's Baybee**

_"Love just happens; don't ever force it." _

~

Unknowing, her annoying habit started to creep back into her and before she knew it, she was perfectly twiddling her thumbs, constantly sneaking glances at the person beside her. Actually, he wasn't _really_ beside her. Well, he **was** but it was at such an excessive distance that she didn't think it counted. Besides, it was late; it was raining; she was supposed to be home.

A strand of hair fell to her face. She quickly brushed it off and then unexcitingly tapped her fingers on the side of her face as if nothing had happened. She didn't want to make any unnecessary actions that would have him think she was a geek; like he didn't already. She just wanted to show him she was like any other 'cool' person at school; she was bored. Another strand attempted to annoy her with a thick trail lined up for backup. Frustrated, she combed back her hair with her virtually numb fingers.

"Damn it! Screwed hair always getting in my fu*king way!" she mumbled angrily. Then, in the gruesome seconds that followed, she realized she had probably scared off the guy faster than her friend Yolei could by now. Looking up in trepidation, she locked her chestnut eyes with his ocean blue; hers full of nervousness, his full of bewilderment. She instantaneously dropped her gaze in embarrassment.

However, he continued to look at her, wondering all those things he wondered about the girl during their shared English classes. Yes it was true; he _did_ think she was kind of a geek. She had the strangest and dullest friends in the whole freakin' Universe; her clothes looked exactly like the ones he saw at the usually vacant donation stores downtown; and she was the only girl – no, **person** he knew who _actually _studied for fun! But what intrigued him the most about her was how she could just enter a room and suddenly a rush of exhilarating tension would engulf his body and he can't concentrate on anything else but her. It sort of annoyed him, but for some reason, he kept on hoping – like a child on Christmas Eve – that she would do it again.

The girl leaned her petit self against the roughened brick walls of her beloved high school. It was Tuesday; her favourite day of the week. It was the only day her after-school dance class ended at the same exact time as his after-school basketball practices. Every single person who was involved in those activities would always go straight home, except for him and herself. He needed to wait for his rock-star brother to pick him up in his car and she usually needed to wait for her parents to get her.

However, today was different. She knew her parents were not coming for her today. They had already reminded her about a bazillion times that they were going to be at her ill grandfather's house on the other side of town and wouldn't be home until late in the morning. Her brother, the one who proclaims himself as the most handsome soccer player in the Milky Way galaxy, was on an expensive trip with his obnoxious teammates to play in the finals.

She was supposed to be warm and safe and dry in her apartment hours ago, but instead she was underneath the school's small front overhead pretending that she was waiting for her parents. She didn't mean to stay that long; it was just supposed to be until she could go home with a faultless image of him in her mind. Now she was stuck in the rainstorm. Her apartment building was too far and she didn't bring a human-made-precipitation-resistor; a.k.a an umbrella. 

His brother always came late, and most of the time he watched her leave first. But for some particular reason, tonight she waited longer than usual. He glanced at her, only to see her suddenly rip her eyes from him. 

Her plain black T-shirt was much too big for her so she tied one side up resulting in two uneven sides. Her jean skirt was tattered, not for style, it was really truly tattered with numerous patches of blue covering the holes. Her shoes looked like they had been taken from a dump and then have the crap beaten out of them; even dogs would pass up the chance of chewing them up. She obviously came from a poor family but she was willing to help them by studying hard and get a well-paid job in the future. Unfortunately not everybody knew that about her. He felt sorry for the girl every time kids in the hallways or even in class would call her a nerd, a geek, or a bookworm. _She's just trying to help her family_, he would think, _You should be praising her._

He secretly outlined her gorgeous body with his fascinated eyes. Despite her unfortunate clothes, there was nothing about her that guys wouldn't die for. She had grace… she was sweet… tremendous intelligence… alluring curves… smooth, firm, luscious legs… He closed his eyes and pinched himself without regret. He knew he was starting to think like his friends; perverted. But hey, he was still in the stages of puberty, and she was just too damn hot to be let alone.

She lightly banged her head against the wall. It had been ages since they saw a car drive by which was a good thing because that meant she still had more time to set up a conversation with him before his getaway arrived. Slowly, her pupils walked to the left side of her eyes and observed him with unspeakable pleasure. 

He still had on his basketball jersey underneath his brand-name jacket. She didn't know where his shorts began, but she realized it must have been on the thigh area considering they ended past his knees. His golden blond hair was messy as always, but still made a positive fashion statement somehow. Many guys had tried copying it. It was underneath a common combination of headgears that was quickly spreading; a bandana, a headband, and a two-toned cap. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew he had fine muscles on his arm and many obsessive girls brag about seeing his six-pack abs. How she longed to be in his loving embrace.

But first, she needed to get his attention.  

She could try the whole "Mistress in Distress" thing, but she didn't have anything distressing enough. She then thought about trying to 'accidentally' drop something and being the gentleman he is, he'd go, pick it up for her, and they'd hit it off from there! It was a faultless plan, but first, she needed something to throw. She dug her hands into her pockets and looked to see if there was anything on her wrists. Her backpack was left in her locker since she finished all her homework at lunch. The girl grew upset. She didn't have anything. Smacking her forehead, her palm rested on top of something smooth and thin. She remembered her trademark little yellow clip. Perfect.

Gripping it, she tried to jerk it off. It was stuck. She pulled and she pulled until she thought her hair would come off, but it still remained securely in place. She made one last attempt, this time using two hands. After some sweat began to trail down her cheeks, the clip ripped off, yanking off a few strands of hair; enough hair to make her cry, "FINALLY, YOU SON OF A BIT*H!" Then, she paused. She closed her eyes in agony and wished that she could stop time right then and there. He must have thought she was insane by now.

He watched her in incomprehension. When she pulled off whatever it was on her head, he wanted to walk over to her and ask if she was alright; maybe they'd stir up an engrossing conversation from there. However, after witnessing her sudden outburst, he couldn't help but inch away.    

The girl mentally kicked herself. "Plan A" didn't work and she was already running out of ideas. She played with the clip in her hand. Well, now that it was off, it wouldn't hurt to try again. 

With a sly smile on her face, she innocently dropped – actually threw – the clip on the ground. Quickly, she put on a face of dread and surprise. She looked at the boy who plainly looked back. She waited for him to make his move. 

He stayed firmly in place, wondering what she was up to.

_Dumb blond, _she thought after a few seconds. She walked over to the item and picked it up before heading back to her side. She felt humiliated.

_Psychopathic brunette, _he thought as he watched her.

The female had to think up of something else. There must be a way she could hold his attention for more than 2 seconds. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she spotted headlights from a car approaching. She gasped, hoping it wasn't his brother. She began to walk forward so she could get a closer look. Unfortunately, it was only until it was too late when she remembered that there was a flight of stairs right in front of her. She fell.

The boy's head jerked up at the sound of the girl's yelling. He spotted her tumbling down the slippery steps like a bowling ball and then landing flat on her back only to be greeted by the harsh stinging shower. This was his chance to help her out. He quickly ran down the stairs and was by her side in no time. 

Her eyes were squinting tightly and her tears blended with the rain. She gripped on to her right leg in pain and couldn't stop squirming. 

He placed his arm underneath her neck and leveled her up into a sitting position. 

She opened her eyes to see who was assisting her, and nearly fainted.

He patted his hand on her knee for comfort. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Does it hurt?"

She glared at him. "No," she said sarcastically. 

"Sorry," he replied realizing his stupid mistake. "But could you stand?"

The girl moved her leg slightly. "I think so."

"Here, let me help you up."

The girl immediately let her whole body go limp as he struggled to get her standing. She couldn't believe what was happening. 

"Next time you might want to try watching where you're going," he said with that killer smile of his.

She nodded. It was a good thing her gracefulness left her when it did or else she would never be experiencing what she was now. "Thanks."

"Shouldn't your parents be here by now?" he asked as he draped his hand over her shoulder to 'help her regain her stability'.

She looked up at him in surprise. She didn't know that he actually paid any attention to anything that went on in her boring life. "Um, no… I'm supposed to walk home today, but it's raining like crazy and I don't have an umbrella."

The boy sighed heavily. He had to think of something to lighten up the conversation. It was flowing so well; he couldn't quit now. "Well it doesn't look like my brother's coming any time soon, and you _should_ get home and rest…"

Her eyes filled with anticipation. "What are you getting at?" she questioned wishfully.

"You should take the bus."

She frowned.

He mentally punched himself. He blew it. He had the chance and he blew it. 

She pulled away from him and limped away. "Alright, see you tomorrow," she responded emotionlessly. 

"Wait!" he shouted walking up to her; his shoes splashing the forming puddles. 

She turned around wondering what else he could do to disappoint her.

"Maybe… if you want… you know, because of your leg and all… I could… perhaps, walk you home?" He prepared for rejection.

The rain poured on her but it no longer camouflaged her tears – there weren't anymore. "Sure, that'll be nice," she answered, trying not to sound desperate. 

He grinned and followed her lead. "Are you cold?" he asked trying to play the whole 'let me give you my jacket ordeal'.

She shook her head proudly. She needed to show him that she was an independent woman. "No."

His shoulders slumped down. Then, his mind clicked and a light bulb went off over his head. He was going to make good use of this rainstorm. "I don't want you to catch pneumonia, and I'm sure your parents won't want you to either." He looked into her eyes and saw the look of permission. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she replied with a candy-sweet smile.

He grinned sheepishly. "So uh… what's your name?" he asked as they walked together down the sidewalk.

"Hikari," she answered. Then, as if she had too many other things to do than memorize and cherish the captain of the basketball team's name; she asked, "What's yours?"

"Takeru," he responded. He had to keep the conversation going if he wanted a chance with this girl. "So um… what's your… favourite season?" He gulped uneasily. 

She laughed at his childish question and looked up at the rainy sky above. Before, she wasn't really beside him at all, and now, she was beside him as beside could be. She turned to him and replied, "Spring; I love the rain."

~ 

   

_Felt inspired by this story? Would you like to make a contribution to this growing collection? Write your own Takari story (4000 words or less) and send it to my email address. We'll talk after that. Lolz._

       


	2. Says TB ll In a World with You

Hmm... so it looks like nobody's CONTRIBUTING! [cough] dry. [cough] lolz.  
dats iight. i'll juss update MESELF from time to time...  
  
Title: In a World with You  
Author: Takari's Baybee  
  
---  
  
I wonder if you notice me  
My voice or my face  
I've been wishing for a long time now  
That it's circles around me you'd trace  
In class I can't help  
But be whisked away by your words  
As I listen to you recite your poems  
I feel as free as a bird  
Your voice is so comforting  
It washes away my fears  
But whenever I come back to reality  
I create a sea of tears  
This secret I keep  
It's been way too long  
I know you have a girlfriend  
But I like you  
Is that so wrong?  
Everyday I pray to God  
That you'll hold me safe and tight  
He tells me it will happen  
I just have to find a time that's right  
So for now I'll continue  
To watch you  
Sunset to sunrise  
Because I know that the only way I'll be with you  
Is when  
I close my eyes 


	3. Evil Li ll No one Suspects the Butterfly

_Evil Little Person: I hope someone likes it..... I do not own Digimon, but I do own this butterfly story! I just gave Takari's Baybee { I think that's how you spell it} permission to place it in the **Tea and Biscuits for the Takari fan's soul. ** Thank you._

Title: No one suspects the Butterfly

Author: **Evil Little Person**

**"**_Butterflies; they are quite nice little creatures, dawning beauty. But in this case, well, you decide for yourself....."_

_~_

Takeru and Hikari sat alone in a gazebo, star gazing. They had gone camping with their brothers. Fortunately, the two older brothers had passed out from running around all day. Hikari smiled.

"What a nice night.... I'm glad we didn't decide to chase butterflies all day." Takeru laughed.

"Yup. Then we wouldn't have been able to see all the stars. Hey, I don't know about you, but those stars look like a butterfly to me, don't you think?" Takeru asked, pointing at the stars through the mosquito mesh. Kari nodded.

"Hey, it does!" Kari ducked quickly, looking above her.

"Something landed on my head for a second!" She whispered, still peering above her head. Takeru laughed a bit.

"It's a butterfly. It's trying to find it's way out. Maybe if we light those torches, it'll find it's way to the light and through the door opening." Takeru guessed, holding up a match. 

Kari nodded.

"K. Let's do that." With those words, Takeru and Hikari opened the door to the little gazebo open, tied it like that, and lit the 3 torches, and then sat back down. The butterfly was going near the bug trap, which was not a good thing.

"Oh no! It's going to the sticky stuff! Stupid butterfly!!!" Hikari exclaimed, leaping towards the corner, over the table. That scared the butterfly to the other sticky tape thing. 

Takeru leapt for that one, and got his hand stuck in the bug guts and tape.

"Eww!!! Stupid butterfly!!!" He exclaimed, wiping the guts and adhesive tape off. Hikari laughed, but then stopped, watching the butterfly careen towards the little candle in the middle of the table. She dove, and doused the flame with 2 fingers, getting a small burn and once again scaring the butterfly away. It hung off of a small rope above their heads. Hikari and Takeru slumped down, staring at the butterfly. It flew down, and out the opening. 

"Finally, that's over...." Takeru and Hikari slowly leaned closer to each other, closing their eyes. They almost touched when.....

_Helpppppppppppp!!!_ The butterfly screamed, ending up landing in the torch fire. Takeru and Hikari watched, stunned, staring at the butterfly burning. They both turned and 

looked a different way, blushing.

_Stupid butterfly....._

_~_

_Felt inspired by this story? Would you like to make a contribution to this growing collection? Write your own Takari story (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. She'll talk with you after that. Lolz._


	4. Takari AAF ll Love is Everywhere

Takari AAF: Takari's Baybee has permission to add this story of mine to **Tea and Biscuits for the Takari fan's Soul**.

Title: Love is Everywhere

Author: **Takari AAF**

_"Love can be found in the strangest places. Right in front of you or across the world. It just proves that love is everywhere…..right?"_

~

Dark gray storm clouds blocked the radiant sun, as the wind picked up speed, whipping the frustrated teenager's hair into her face.

15 year old Kari pushed her long brown hair back again for the umpteenth time, and smoothed out the wrinkles in her black Capri shirt and low rise blue jeans. The wind had gotten a lot stronger since she had started walking home from the high school that day. Today had been her first day of high school, and already she dreaded the fact that she would have to go back tomorrow. Tk was in none of her classes, and to make it all worse, she hadn't seen him at all! This was the first time she was without Tk, and she didn't like it one bit. I mean, he was her best friend and all. Who wouldn't be pissed not to have their best friend in any of their classes?

Kari sighed, pushing any thoughts about school out of her mind. She concentrated on getting home before it started to storm. 

Just as she got to the intersection to cross, she heard a voice calling her name. Kari quickly turned around to see who it was that was trying to talk to her.

Off in the distance, she could make out a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a white t-shirt and baggy dark blue sand-blasted jeans. 

'_Who could that be?' _Kari pondered in her mind. Taking a closer look, her eyes grew wide as she recognized exactly who it was. 

"TK!" she yelled. Kari stopped from crossing the street and walked towards the figure running towards her. At first, she couldn't believe it was Tk. She hadn't seen him all summer. She'd only talked to him on the phone, because she hadn't been in Odaiba. They had been visiting relatives in northern Japan.

Tk finally caught up with Kari.

"Didn't you hear me calling you all the way back there, like 5 minutes ago?" he asked.

Kari shook her head. She had been too busy thinking about him, to actually hear him.

"Sorry Tk, I just had a lot on my mind. I guess I didn't hear you," she said, somewhat quietly.

Tk arched his right eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Kari?"

Kari quickly shook her head. "Of course not! Just a little tired, I guess. Anyway, it's so good to see you again! I missed you while I was gone," she said seemingly happy, trying to cover up the weird feelings she felt inside.

Tk smiled slightly. "Yeah, I missed you too, Kari. I didn't see you all day at school. I guess we aren't in any of the same classes. That really sucks if you ask me."

She nodded her head in agreement. _'You got that right. It sucks, really really sucks. Why can't we be in any of the same classes, Tk? Why can't something about this dreadful day, go right for me? Boy, I don't think it could get ANY worse,'_ Kari pondered in her mind.

"I know what ya mean. My first day was horrible. How about yours?" she asked, pushing all the previous thoughts out of her mind.

Tk was about to answer her when Davis came in out of no where.

"Hey Guys! Whacha talkin about?" he asked, somewhat hyper.

Kari mentally cringed. _'Why does he always have to interrupt Tk and I when we are in a conversation?! I know that he totally must be doing this on purpose,'_ Kari thought in her mind.

"Nothing much. We were just catching up," Tk said, secretly upset that Davis had interrupted.

"Oh, okay. Well, I just came to tell Kari that my answer is yes," Davis said, a huge grin appearing on his tanned face.

Tk looked at Kari with a confused look on his face.

Kari was also confused. "Answer to what?" she asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"To the note you wrote me, silly!" Davis exclaimed, appearing to grow happier by the minute.

Kari was more confused than ever. _'What note is he talking about? I don't remember giving him a note, much less writing one,' _Kari thought.

"What note?" she asked, drifting back from her thoughts.

"You know, the one about me being your boyfriend. The answer is yes," Davis said, planting a kiss on her lips.

Tk stared, his eyes growing wide.

"Uh, I should go," he said, quickly walking past them.

"Tk! Wait!" Kari yelled, but Tk kept on walking and turned at the corner, walking out of sight.

Kari turned back to face Davis. "I didn't write you a note like that!" she exclaimed.

Davis gave her a weird look.

"Yes you did. Your friend Melinda gave it to me. See, here it is," Davis said, pulling the note out of his pocket and handing it to Kari.

Kari grabbed the note and opened it, and started reading it.

_'Dear __Davis__,_

_There is something that I have been debating on asking you for a long time now, and I think I have finally gotten the nerve to ask you this. Will you be my boyfriend? I've always liked you. Much more than TK (obviously). Well, I'm hoping the answer is 'yes', and if it is, please tell me ASAP._

_                Forever yours,_

_                             Hikari'_

Kari gasped in pure shock. '_I never wrote this! For one thing, this is so NOT my hand writing, second- I like __Davis__ but I **Love **Tk, and third- I could write a MUCH better note than this!'_ Kari screamed in her mind.

"I didn't write this note, Davis!" Kari exclaimed.

"Yes you did! It has YOUR name on it!" he replied.

"I think I know my own handwriting, Davis! And this is not it! For one thing, I don't like you that way! I never have and never will!" she exclaimed, trying to get it through to him.

Davis smile twisted into a frown. He was hurt by her last comment. He tried to cover it up, but not good enough.

Kari realized she had hurt him. It wasn't her intention, but like everyone always said 'the truth hurts.' 

"I'm not going to lie to you Davis. That is how I feel. I don't go by that saying that teenagers always say. You know 'What's better? A Lie that draws a smile, or the truth that draws a tear?' I'm sorry if I hurt you Davis, but nothing will happen between us. I have to go," she said, leaving.

A single tear fell from Davis's eye as he turned and started the long walk home.

~

"I can't believe that Melinda would do something like that! I have to confront her before I go to Tk," Kari said out loud.

"Confront me about what?" a voice asked.

Kari turned around to see the person she had been looking for, Melinda.

"About that damn note you gave Davis!" Kari shouted, feeling the anger rise.

Melinda smirked evilly. "Ah, yes, the note. Good one, wasn't it?" she asked laughing.

"It's not funny! I thought you were my friend! Why would you do something like that?" Kari asked, trying to calm down some.

Melinda laughed, again. "Haven't you figured it out **yet**? I want Tk, and you were standing in my way. I had to do something to get you two apart," she said.

Kari shook her head in disbelief. "I would have never thought you could be so cruel!" Kari exclaimed.

"Well I can. I guess you'll think about who you make as friends next time. Anyway, I better go change before I go to Tk's," Melinda said, walking across the street, laughing mildly as she went.

Kari fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. '_I have to talk to Tk, before Melinda goes to him,'_ Kari thought.

She looked down both sides of the street for cars. Seeing none, she ran across the street in the opposite direction of Melinda, and ran as fast as she could down the block.

~

Tk opened the apartment door and threw his book bag down next to the door. 

"I can't believe Kari and Davis are going out. Man, this day really sucks! First, I'm late to school, then I found out I have NO classes with Kari, and finally I have to watch Kari being kissed by her new boyfriend! Could this day get any worse?" he said out loud to himself.

A knock at the door brought Tk out of his thoughts.

_'Great, I wonder who this could be,' _he wondered, afraid of more bad news.

He walked over to the door and slowly twisted the brass door knob, and pulled open the door.

"Kari!" he exclaimed, shocked to find her there.

"Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing here?" Tk asked, saddened and confused.

"I need to tell you something," Kari said, rather nervously.

Tk stepped aside and motioned for her to come in. Kari walked in and Tk closed the door.

He noticed that she was breathing heavily, as if she had ran the whole way to his apartment.

Tk slightly shook his head, clearing the thoughts out of his mind.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked, walking over to the opened window and looking out.

Kari walked over next to him. "It's about what happened earlier….with Davis," she said, quietly.

"You don't have to explain, ya know. You like Davis, Davis likes you. You asked out Davis, and Davis said yes. It's all pretty self-explanatory, Kari," he said sarcastically.

Kari sighed and shook her head. "I **do **have to explain, Tk. It was all a misunderstanding! I don't like Davis and I never have!" she exclaimed.

"Really? So he just happened to get a note to him from you?" Tk asked, dully.

"Tk, I didn't write it, Melinda did. She wants you, and she thought she'd have to get me…never mind. The point is, I don't like Davis and I NEVER will," she said, stressing the word 'never'.

"And? Does this have anything to do with me?" Tk asked, slightly confused.

Kari sighed. "Yes! This has everything to do with you!"

"What do you mean, Kari?" Tk asked.

"This," she said, pressing her lips upon his and kissing him gently.

Tk was shocked at first, but kissed her back.

Both pulled apart after a few seconds. Kari couldn't believe she had actually gotten up the nerve to do what she just did. A pinkish hue spread across her entire face.

Tk also couldn't believe she had kissed him. Deep down, he had wanted that kiss for years, but only now was he really willing to admit that.

Tk opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kari.

"You don't have to tell me, Tk. You don't feel the same. I know. I figured you wouldn't but I just had to get it off my chest. I love you Tk. I always have, and…" she said, but was cut off by Tk's lips meeting hers. Kari's heart melted when she felt his lips upon hers. It was like being in Heaven, pure heaven.

This time when the kiss ended, Tk was the first to talk.

"Kari, you have it all wrong. I love you. God, I've loved you for so long, but only now did I finally realize it, or more like a few hours ago. But anyway, I do love you Kari, and I always will," he said, smiling.

Kari smiled back. She reached over and took his hand. 

"You know where Love is, Tk?" she asked as they walked towards the window.

"Uh…where?" he asked a bit puzzled and extremely confused  by her question.

Leaning her head down on his shoulder, she gazed out at the world outside and said, "Everywhere Tk, everywhere.

~

_Felt inspired by this story? Would you like to make a contribution to this growing collection? Write your own Takari story (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. She'll talk with you after that. Lolz._


	5. Aro ll Untitled

Aro: Says TB - Takari's Baybee has permission to add this story to **Tea and Biscuits for the Takari fan's Soul**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Title: Untitled

Author: **Aro**

~

She danced through the glass barefooted. A small smirk was planted on her face as she spun around with her arms out. She wore only a thin white night gown and an old locket placed around her neck. Her brown shoulder length hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail with pieces of hair escaping from the elastic band and touching the frame of her face.

A young man, not much older than her, approached her cautiously. "Hikari, What are you doing out here?" The young woman didn't bother to stop with she heard him. Instead she danced around him, humming a tune. 

 "Dance with me, Takeru." She begged, spinning around. "In the moonlight." She grabbed his arm to get him to go with her but he jerked away. She stopped dancing. "What's wrong? Don't you want to dance with me?" She walked over and brushed his blonde bangs out his eyes. 

 "Let's go back in." He reached to grab her arm but she took a few steps back. "I'm serious." She started to dance again. The smile on her face got wider as she danced around. The moon's light reflected off her face. 

 "I want to dance, Takeru." She walked forward and grabbed his hand. He shivered at the feeling of her ice-cold hand. "Don't you want to dance with me, Takeru?" Her voice was lower than usual. Her lips were a light blue color and her skin was pale.

 "It's time for you to go in." He said, picking her up in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. When they got inside, he set her down on the couch. The minute he put her down, she got into her feet and ran to the window. His eyes were set on the bloody footprints. "You cut your feet again."

She ignored him. "Look how pretty the moon is tonight, Takeru. It likes when you dance with it." He left the room. "It makes the moon happy." She looked behind her. "Did you go? Did you go dance with the moon, Takeru?" Now her voice was louder. She wandered out into the room. She spotted him in the kitchen, running a rag under water. "Why didn't you dance?" She walked over to him.

 "Dancing with the moon doesn't solve problems, Hikari." He said, picking her up. He set her down on the counter and washed her bloodied feet. She leaned down and patted his head. 

 "You got to believe, Takeru." When he was done, she hopped down. "There's only a few more hours left. Dance with me, Takeru. Dance with me." He sighed heavily. "Remember how we always used to dance together on the full moons, Takeru?"

 "That was years ago, Hikari." He stared into her dancing crimson red eyes. "Fine, I'll be out there in a few." She planted a kiss on his lips then waltzed outside. A little girl, no older than six, walked into the kitchen.

 "Is mommy dancing again?" She walked over to her father. "Can we dance with her? I like dancing with mommy." He scooped her into his arms.

 "Of course." They went through this every full moon. "She's a lunatic." He joked walking outside. "But it could be worse."

 "Yeah." The girl said, giggling. "She could be howling at the moon."

~

_Felt inspired by this story? Would you like to make a contribution to this growing collection? Write your own Takari story (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. She'll talk with you after that. Lolz._


	6. Sakura Cherry Blossom ll Invisibility Cu...

Sakura Cherry Blossom: I give Takari's Baybee permission to add this story to **Tea and Biscuits for the Takari fan's Soul**.

Title: Invisibility Curse

Author: **Sakura Cherry Blossom**

~

A petite brunette sat in one of her most boring classes. Study Hall. She always finished her work before she left a class so, she very rarely had homework. That earned her the title of nerd. What's more she was shy. She never knew what to say to people or thought they wouldn't even want to hear about her boring life. Her only friend, Miyako, had moved to Kyoto the year before. That left her without any friends. Everyone teased her and she believed it when the popular girls called her ugly. Her mom tried to convince her that wasn't true, but to the sophomore, it was just her mom trying to cheer her up. She was somewhat athletic so, after being turned down by the cheerleading squad, she tried volleyball. She really liked it. It got her mind of off being alone all day. She was like an invisible mouse. No one noticed her except her older brother, Taichi, and her parents. She figured if she could just make it through the day that would be fine with her. Such is the life of Hikari Yagami.

On the other side of the room a blonde hared boy eyed her curiously. He envied her for not having homework. Of course if he disciplined himself he could probably achieve that goal. He'd rather clean his older brothers room. He was the star basketball player and the subject of every girls daydream. He got a workout just running from the crazed fangirls that followed him everywhere. It was annoying. He was trying to figure out his math problem, but his blue eyes kept drifting over to the brunette across the room. Something about her intrigued him. His friends all said that she was stuck up and that's why she never talked to anyone. Somehow he suspected differently. She seemed more lonely than stuck up. He wondered if she even had any friends. He never saw her with anyone. Before he could think about her anymore the bell rang.

"Hey Takeru, come on. We got practice." One of his teammates said as he left

the classroom.

Takeru Takashi was only half listening to what Ryo said. All day he hadn't been able to think about anyone else than the petite brunette with the soulful brown eyes he shared every class with. Thank goodness he had practice to get his mind off her.

Hikari took the last book from her locker and placed it in her backpack. 

Practice had been long and she just wanted to get home and forget about the day. 

She walked outside and headed towards the bus stop only to realize she'd forgotten her pass at home. She sighed and started for home. It was at least two miles away from school. She'd probably make it home in time for supper; that is if her dad was late getting home from work. She hated being invisible. 

None of the girls on the volleyball team liked her. Better yet, no in the whole school liked her. She'd begged her mom countless times to home school her, but her mom wouldn't. She finally reached home. It was after dark and she knew she'd have to re-heat her dinner. Tomorrow was Friday and the start of Spring Break. She was looking forward to it. Any anti-social person would love a whole to week to just forget about the world. Besides, her brother would be gone the whole week for some college field trip or whatever.

Takeru walked towards his first period class, Creative Writing. He loved it and got good grades in the class. He wanted to become a writer someday so, it was a perfect match. He was just about to step into the class room when he heard a crash in the hall. He turned to see a certain brunette sitting on the floor with her books spread out everywhere. The most popular girl in the school was yelling at her for running into her. The brunette muttered an apology as she began to gather her books. Hikari reached out for her history book only to find someone else's hand already there. She looked up into a pair of deep blue eyes and froze. THE captain of the basketball team was standing right in front of her. She could have died. He handed her the book and she found it hard to make her hand work so she could take it from him.

"Thanks." Hikari said softly.

"Your welcome." Takeru replied. "You really should watch where you're going. 

You could get hurt."

"I'll try and remember that." Hikari said standing up.

Takeru walked into class and Hikari followed. The rest of the morning she couldn't stop thinking about him. Since when did she start obsessing about boys like Miyako? As she left practice that afternoon she noticed it was raining. 

She was supposed to get a ride form her brother, but of course he was late. She sat outside on the steps and watched the rain fall outside of the overhang. The rain always seemed to fit her mood better than any other kind of weather. She heard the door open behind her but didn't bother to turn around and see who it was. Instead she looked at her watch for the hundredth time.

"Waiting for someone or just enjoying the scenery?" A somewhat familiar voice said behind her.

Hikari turned to find the captain of the basketball team standing next to her. 

"I'm waiting for my brother." She answered. "He should have been here an hour ago, but as usual he's late. Probably to hung up on his girlfriend to remember me."

Takeru couldn't help but notice the sad tone in her voice when she said the last sentence. "May I join you? I'm waiting for my brother too."

Hikari nodded that she didn't mind and he sat on the step next to her. They sat and watched the rain for a while. Suddenly Hikari's cell phone rang.

"Hello. Really? No that's o.k. I understand oniichan. I'll just walk home in the rain and hope the rain drops don't see me. Maybe if I catch pneumonia someone will miss me at school. Bye." Hikari hung up and shoved the phone in her bag before shouldering it. She was about to walk out from under the protective overhang when a hand on her shoulder stooped her.

"You shouldn't walk home in this. You'll probably get something worse than pneumonia." The blonde said to her.

Hikari didn't turn around. "So, it's not like anyone cares about me. I'm just some stupid stuck up nerd that this school would be more than glad to get rid of."

"I'd miss you." He said to her. She turned to look at him with a shocked look on her face.

"You're kidding right? Half the population of this school doesn't even see me and if they do they ignore me."

"I'm not kidding. I noticed you the first day you walked into this high school. In fact I even remember what you wore that first day."

Her eyes went wide. "Now I know you're joking. This is some kind of prank everyone is going to laugh at when they come back from break. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Hikari turned from him and started running down the street.

Takeru ran after her and caught up while she was waiting for a light. "Hikari." 

He said getting her attention.

She whirled around confused as to who was calling for her. When she saw who it was she was amazed that he even knew her name. "You want to keep torturing me for some sick little game? I've got feelings you know." She retorted.

"You've got it all wrong." He told her. "You want people to notice you for who you are inside instead of what they see on the outside so, maybe you should try practicing what you preach."

Hikari sighed. She knew he was right. "All right. I'll listen."

"I remember the first day of high school being very different from other first days of school. I was going over my schedule with my friend Ken Ichijouji when you and this lavender hared girl walked past. The two of you were chatting about something and I remember you looked so happy. I asked Ken if he knew who you were and he said that your name was Hikari Yagami and your friends name was Miyako Inoue. He was really good friends with Miyako that's how he knew you.  For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about you all day and it didn't help that you were in most of my classes. You had on a white, long sleeved top with the sleeves cut like a princess would wear. You had light blue jeans on and clear sandals. You also had two rose clips in your hair on either side of your head. You looked so confident and in charge. Like you could take on the world. There was something like an inner spark that lit up the whole room when you entered. I remember your smile was contagious and your eyes sparkled with excitement. The middle of the year, Miyako left and I saw you slowly deteriorate. Almost like a turtle retreating into its shell. You hardly ever smiled and your eyes lost their sparkle. You didn't seem to care anymore how you looked and you engrossed your self in school work. Not that it's a bad thing. For some reason you started letting what others thought of you dictate how you thought of yourself. I thought that maybe this year would be different, but it wasn't. I always wanted to tell you how I felt, but I never got the chance. Now you know."

Hikari looked into his eyes. She didn't notice it had stopped raining. Tears started to form in her eyes when she realized he was right. She never realized how much she had missed Miyako until this year. In her own way Hikari was externalizing and internalizing her feelings. She retreated inside herself and didn't take the time to care how she looked when she left the house.

"You're right." she told him. "I guess I didn't realize how much I missed

Miyako until she was gone. Maybe if I had stopped my little pity party I might have noticed that at least one person noticed me." She forced a weak smile as he wiped her tears.

"Would it be all right if I walked you home?" Takeru asked her.

"Sure Takeru." She replied.

Now free from her invisibility curse, she talked freely with him all the way home. She had lost one friend only to gain another when she thought that no one cared. It didn't matter if she was smart, pretty, fun, or popular. She just needed to give herself permission to be her. She smiled at that thought. A genuine smile that came from her heart. 

~

_Felt inspired by this story? Would you like to make a contribution to this growing collection? Write your own Takari story (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. She'll talk with you after that. Lolz.___


	7. flipstahhz ll Consequences of Love

I, **flipstahhz**, give Takari's Baybee [aka says TB] permission to hook on this story to her fanfic **_Tea and Biscuits for the Takari fan's Soul _**_^____^_

Title: Consequences of Love

Author: **flipstahhz**

**~**

Hikari Kamiya shivered slightly as she gazed around her surroundings.

"Kari," Takeru Takaishi smiled handing her his jacket, "Here…you'll get sick."

In response Kari nodded and accepting the jacket. She placed it on without hesitation very  aware that a pink blush was forming on her very own cheeks.

"So this is where it all started," she spoke quietly observing the campsite with snow covering the frosty, but beautiful, scene.

"Yeah," TK answered, "It's been a while since I've been here. I was eight in fact…you were too."

"Hmm…It's to bad I was sick, I could have helped you guys… I could have even met you earlier," Kari whispered, this time causing the thirteen-year-old boy to blush too.

TK recovered, "But even though we met later on and you weren't there in the beginning ,  you have always been special to me. You would be there supporting us  and cheering us on."

"TK, you flatter me," Kari giggled rolling her hazelnut eyes.

"But I'm serious," TK replied nonchalantly.

The two stood there in the frosty atmosphere observing their sweet time together…_quietly_

"Hikari I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time," Takeru began formally and waited to catch her attention. It wasn't like him to use Kari's real name.

Kari snapped back into reality and suspiciously stared at him with curiosity, "What is it TK?"

"Whenever I get the chance to tell you…we're always interrupted…like how Daisuke pops out of nowhere or someone or something, even our digimon, come along. This may be my last time and chance to tell you…" TK sighed digging his freezing hands into his pockets.

"Then tell me TK, go on," Kari spoke…somehow knowing _what was to come_

"I-I-I lov-" TK came to halt as he noticed crystal-like fragments coming down from the blue sky.

"Snow!" Kari gasped and smiled as she spun rapidly around as snowflakes fell on her.

"Like I said…we're always interrupted," he smiled gazing at the white snow falling onto them. Without thinking, TK grabbed the spinning Hikari, by her slim waist, and lifted her up into the air.

"TK let go of me!!" she giggled as her feet kicked the air.

The two smiled and laughed as they gazed at each other in the eyes…_how much the both of them loved each other…_

Takeru remarked the laughing Hikari that he was holding. Her short brown hair gently flew with the wind and her sparkling eyes were full of laughter. _This was the time…the definite time to tell…_

"Hikari Kamiya…I love you," TK announced as he spun Kari round and round with them both falling into the cold snow. Kari positioned herself on top of TK…

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that TK," Kari marveled brightly as she heavenly looked down to the blonde hair boy, " And now it's my time to give you something back in return."

 TK glanced blankly at her dumbfounded. The girl pulled the blonde boy up, by the collar, lifting him from the wintry snow. She bent down and tasted the boys lip with nothing-other but pure passion. The boy responded put not as harshly as the girl had…soon the broke it off.

"I love you too TK," Kari said joyfully as she ruffled the blonde's hair teasingly.

This time it was the boy's turn to start the unexplainable kiss. They both felt as if they were going to faint any moment, yet still the proceeded.

"NOOOOOOO!!" I loud yell echoed the place. 

The couple on the frosty ground gazed to where the sound was…in a flash Hikari and Takeru were as scarlet as ever facing familiar faces…_even their brothers_.

"Sh*t," TK cursed so only Kari could hear…making Kari titter nervously.

Tai had his hand clasped over Daisuke's mouth…and you could swear steam was coming out of the younger boy's ears. Matt had a sly smirk and a look that said - _I'm going to remind you of this moment for the rest of your life! _ Yolei and Mimi stared as them star-eyed with their hands together smiling. 

"I wish I could kiss like that!" Yolei whispered loudly to Mimi.

Ken, Cody, Joe and Izzy had  sneers written all over their faces.

And Sora…well she broke the silence, "That was PRICELESS!! And I caught it all on video AND CAMERA! You'll pleasure the photo for the rest of your lives."

Takeru shook his head…_when would they EVER get privacy?!?!?!_

He stood up and held a hand to Kari, pulling her up.

"Umm…" Kari started.

"No need for explaining!" Matt exclaimed waving his hand in her face, " We know every single detail what went on…"

TK and Kari stared uneasily as each other…while Tai burst out laughing…

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!!"

"Sorry for bumping into you guys in a moment like this," Joe smiled, " We were just looking for the two of you…we only wanted to tell you that we were leaving now."

"Kay, let's leave then," Kari  answered trying her best to change the subject.

The rest of the gang smiled knowingly what Kari was trying to devise but decided to leave first and walked ahead of the quiet too.

"God that was embarrassing," TK whispered.

"Yeah. You can say that again."

"As I've told you before we're always interrupted."

"Ahuh," Kari wheezed and gave TK a swift kiss on the cheek.

"ARRRGGGGGG!!" Davis screamed from behind, shocking the two.

"Here we go again," TK groaned and voiced secretively into her ear, " I love you."

"_I love you too TK…I love you too,"_ she repeated embracing her lover…

~

_Felt inspired by this story? Would you like to make a contribution to this growing collection? Write your own Takari story (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. She'll talk with you after that. Lolz._


	8. Azn Angel Hikari ll A Little Help from Y...

Azn Angel Hikari: Alright alright obviously the characters Takeru and Hikari aren't mine!  Although the storyline is but I give it over to Takari's Baybee for her story! ^^

Title: Sometimes All You Need is a Little Help from Your Friends

Author: **Azn Angel Hikari**

~

It was a bright sunny Monday afternoon.  Wait no scratch that.  It was a bright sunny Dreadful Monday afternoon at Odaiba high.  I, 17 year old, Hikari Yagami, was just getting some books from my locker at the end of the day.  The day had pretty much gone by slowly as practically every Monday went by.  What's worse?  I didn't have my best friend in the whole wide world, Takeru in my class.  Oh yeah did I mention I have a crush on him?  Yeah I know.  Majorly.  It's weird I know.  But how can anybody resist his gorgeous blue ocean eyes?  Not to mention his golden blonde hair that's always messy yet always makes him seem that much cuter.  Oh yeah and I can't forget that being on the basketball team made his physique so much better that basically every single girl in the school is all over him.  In fact I'd be surprised if there was one person that wasn't in love with him.

And that brings me to my problem.  Sighing I slammed my rusted old grey locker shut and picked up my navy blue backpack that I swung onto my shoulder.  Smiling to a few girls I knew I walked through the halls with my hands in my navy blue jean pockets, and just sighed.  Every single girl in the whole of Odaiba high liked Takeru Takaishi.  Which means me.  Hikari Yagami, best friend extraordinaire had absolutely no chance with the famous basketball star.  Not with head cheerleaders and other preppy girls hanging off him, no way.  Of course all my friends just HAD to keep on telling me that he liked me but seriously?  Was I going to take their word?  And if you guessed yes, you were wrong.  

Quickly stepping downstairs through the hallways, I came to some big orange doors and then went inside.  The gymnasium wasn't full of course.  More like about half, and practically all of them were girls.  Smiling to a few, I stepped through the bleachers and set my bag down just watching the people on the gym floor.

All of the sweaty teenagers were wearing their jersey's as they ran through the court passing the basketball back and forth, each taking shots trying to get the ball into the net.  Staring at the object of my affection, I watched Takeru pass the ball over to one of his teammates.  Oh yeah that was another thing.  Not only was he the cutest guy in school, he also happened to be the sweetest.  Double whammy for me.  No matter what, Takeru would always go out of his way to help a friend or even a stranger for that matter!  I couldn't believe I came to be so infatuated with him over the years, but I guess that's the way it goes.

*

Smiling as I took the shot and received a couple of congratulations, as the basketball went through the net with a nice clean 'swish!'  As we all started to run back to get into our defensive mode, that's when I spotted her.  Sitting on the bench with her head in her hands that were propped up on her knees, Hikari Yagami was staring at us.  Smiling I waved over a bit and took a look at her.  She was so incredibly beautiful it blew my mind away every single time I looked at her.  Her chocolate coloured hair went down to her shoulders and framed her face perfectly with two clips up in the upper right corner.  Her crimson coloured eyes I could just spend hours gazing into.  Her small lips curved just the right way whenever she would give me a special smile and her body was curved in such a fashion that she practically swayed everytime she walked.  What can I say?  I'm head over heels for the girl I've known since I was 8.  She's smart, pretty –or rather gorgeous-, funny, talented… She was just about perfect in every single way that I saw her in.  But who am I kidding?  Other guys saw it just as clearly as I could.  Me.  Takeru Takaishi would have no chance with Hikari Yagami.  Guys always wanted to be around her for a chance just to see her, to glimpse her and to sometimes flirt with her.  Besides what did I have to offer her?  All I am to her is a best friend.  Nothing more, and nothing less. 

Sighing I returned back to the practice.  For a good solid hour we practiced hard for the upcoming game against our rival school.  Walking over the bench with my fellow teammate and friend, Ryu and I grabbed our water bottles and swung a small white towel over our necks.  That's when Hikari walked over to us. 

"Hey Hikari what's up?  I thought you wouldn't want to be around us smelly guys.  You know running around the court can make us awefully hot," I said with a grin looking at her as I took a swig of water.

"Yeah well I think I can handle it.  You seem to forget Takaishi that I live with a soccer crazed maniac!  I smell his sweaty cleats and socks all the time." Hikari winked and said over the railing as she smiled at both Ryu and I.

"Woah alright let's just end that conversation right there," Ryu said with a disgusted face as both Hikari and I laughed, soon joined in by Ryu himself.  Calming down after awhile Ryu turned towards Hikari and said, "Hey…  You know the dance that's coming up this Friday?  Well… I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me?" 

I felt my heart go cold.  A numb feeling started to arise inside my chest as I watched Hikari smile and say, "Sure."  Coughing myself  I grabbed my duffle bag and muttered an 'I have to go… I'll see you two later,' And then quickly rushed into the boy's changing room.  For the time being, I couldn't bring myself to face any of them.

*

I felt stuck as Ryu asked me to the upcoming dance this Friday.  What I really wanted more than anything in the world was to go with TK, but Ryu was my friend… I couldn't say I've ever had feelings for the guy but it would still be rude not to accept.  Putting on a fake smile and saying yes in as steady a voice as I could muster, I watched Takeru walk off.  Inside my heart was thumping loudly as I felt all hopes of going with Takeru go down the drain.  Smiling I said, "Pick me up around seven.  But I gotta go for now so I'll see you later!" And then grabbed my backpack and went out the door.  Walking hurriedly I didn't think I could confront Takeru in the state I was in.  Rushing down the hallways with my face turned to the ground I bumped into someone and muttered a quick, 'Sorry' And then kept on walking to the exit of the school.  I never noticed it was one of my friends Miyako that I had bumped into.

I made it home in what seemed like a record time for me.  My brother Taichi was sitting on the couch flipping channels on the television as I came into the room.  Saying a quick, 'Hello' I opened the door to my room and ducked inside, then shut it before he could even get a word out.  In the old days when I was younger, I used to share a bedroom with my brother Taichi, but as we both grew older, he got to get another one, and I got this one all to myself.  Dropping my bag on the floor I fell down onto my blue bed and just stared at the ceiling.

*

Tying my running shoes after showering and changing out of my basketball uniform and into a blue t-shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of forest green cargo pants, I walked out of the changeroom before Ryu could even talk to me.  But as I came out of the changeroom I bumped into a lavender haired girl almost knocking her over.  Quickly I caught her by the shoulders and smiled, 'Sorry 'bout that,' to my friend and Hikari's friend Miyako.

"That's okay Takeru," Miyako said smiling as she tucked a piece of her lavender coloured hair behind her ear and adjusted her glasses as she smiled up at me.

"Uh so what's up?" I asked not really knowing what to say at the awkward time.

"Umm nothing really…" She said kind of shyly as she took on a sort of timid face.  Arching my right eyebrow at her strange reaction she blushed and quickly said, "I was erm… Wondering… Are you taking anyone to the dance yet?"

I opened my mouth just about to reply that I wasn't going, when I looked at her face.  It looked like she was longing of hope that I would take her and so I closed my mouth again and scratched my head, "Well no…  Uh do you want to go with me?" I asked at last looking down at Miyako.  Truthfully I didn't really want to go… Not after Ryu had asked Hikari and most likely I'd just be subjected to watching them dance all night in each others arms, but the look on Miyako's face made me change my mind.

"Sure!  Umm could you pick me up at seven then?" Miyako said more excited now as she perked up.  I nodded and watched her smile and then run off waving to me.  Sighing, I waved back and slumped my shoulders in defeat.  Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad night right?  I mean I could probably occupy my time with something…  

Shaking my head I walked home alone since Hikari seemed to be gone.  Just my luck too.  It had begun to rain.

*

Slamming my rusted grey locker shut I felt an odd sense of déja vu as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and flicked some of my brown hair out of my face.  The week had gone by much more rapidly than I had wanted it to, and it was finally the day of the dance.  All the girls were giggling over what they would wear and what they would do to their hair as they walked through the hallways on their way home.  Sighing I walked to the front of the school where I usually met Takeru to walk home and tried to get the thought of the dance out of my mind so that I could put on a brave and happy face.  

A few minutes went by as I looked around and finally saw a lone figure walking towards me a little ways off.  With his blonde hair messed up as usual, Takeru had his backpack slung over one shoulder and was walking over to me casually.  It looked like something was on his mind, but as he got nearer he put on a smile and stopped as I stepped down the stairs towards him.

"Hey now where's my hug?  I haven't gotten one all day!"  Takeru laughed and put on a fake crying face as I laughed and rolled my eyes.  Opening my arms I hugged the big lug around the chest and smiled.

"There are you satisfied now?" I asked laughing and pushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Much," He grinned like a little kid that had just ate a pound of candy.  Slowly we started walking in the direction of our houses.  Takeru didn't live that far away from me so it had just become our routine to walk together.  

For a few minutes we just walked in silence seemingly appearing to enjoy each other's company when I finally couldn't stand it anymore and broke the silence, "So…  Are you taking anyone to the dance?" I asked a little quieter than I should have.  It wasn't really my favored question but since everybody had been talking about the dance lately that was practically on everyone's minds.

"Oh yeah… I'm taking Miyako," He said as he turned slightly towards me and smiled watching me out of the corner of my eye. 

My heart plummeted as he said those words.  I mean it's only fair I guess that he should take a date considering how Ryu was taking me… But Miyako?!  The girl was practically my best friend other than Takeru!  It just hurt so much that she would get to be in his arms instead of me.  

Smiling so as not to let him see that I was disappointed I replied, "Oh… That's nice," And we continued walking down the street towards our houses.  We didn't really say much else after that which suited me just fine.  It was hard enough not to start to cry right then and there let alone talk without letting Takeru know that I was disappointed and upset.

Getting to the apartment that I lived in we both said quick goodbyes and I rushed to get ready for the dance.  But mostly I rushed so that I wouldn't have to wait around with Takeru.

*

Walking up to Miyako's apartment door, I hesitated a bit, and then finally knocked on the door.  Miyako yelled for me to wait a minute and so I took a step back from the door and waited for her to open it.  But when she did I was quite shocked.

Inside the doorway wasn't the same girl that had bumped into me outside the boy's changeroom.  It was like a different person.  Miyako's lavender coloured hair was curled at the tips and put up into a French twist with hair still runing down the sides of her face.  Her ruby pink eyes shone through at me since she had put in contacts instead of her usual glasses that she always wore.  Smiling at me with her lips that were tinged with pink and sparkled, Miyako wore a somewhat elegant dress.  It was a short purple spaghetti strapped dress that hugged all the right places on her body and was glittered with shimmering sparkles.  On her feet were black shoes that wrapped around her ankles and displayed her foot and toes. 

Slightly gawking I blinked and then looked back up at Miyako, "Uh sorry… Wow… You like great!" I smiled at her and handed her a small purple flower, which she pinned onto her dress and smiled at me.

"Why thank you.  You don't look too bad yourself handsome," She laughed a bit and smiled looking at me.  I looked down and laughed a bit at my black dressy pants and a navy blue button up shirt that I had borrowed from my brother Yamato.

Holding my arm out to her, she wrapped her arm around mine and we set out to the school.  What an interesting night this would be…

Walking into the gymnasium it was decorated with tons of streamers and balloons that decorated the ceiling.  There was a band set up on the stage and tables set out with refreshments such as punch (which no doubt was probably spiked by now) and small things to eat.  Tables were situated around the gymnasium as people were already starting to dance with their friends and their boyfriends and girlfriends.  Watching Miyako go and talk with some of her friends, I scanned the crowd to see if I could find Hikari anywhere.  As I figured… Nowhere to be found.  Sighing I heard a girl shriek and saw her point at me as she talked to a couple of her friends and they all started to look as if they were about to melt.  As usual, my fanclub just wouldn't stop.  

Shaking my head I walked over towards the table where Miyako and some of our friends were hanging out.  Some of the players from the basketball team were there with their dates and some of Hikari's and Miyako's friends were there we their dates.  Sitting down I engaged in a conversation with them as time started to go on.

Something started to puzzle me though as I looked over at Miyako.  She seemed… Edgy… Or something like that anyways.  She was constantly trying to scan the crowd discreetly and whenever I tried to call her on it she would just dismiss it and say that she didn't know what I was talking about.  Sighing I eventually gave up and figured she'd tell me if anything was really wrong.  

After a few songs, Miyako finally got up and asked me if I would dance with her.  Nodding my head I got up and went out on to the floor with her.  I mean we came to a dance right?  I may as well dance with her.  Laughing we started to bust out some moves, but just as I looked up I almost froze.

The girl who had just walked through the doorway was wearing a short black spaghetti strapped dress with a red rose type image embroidered at the bottom of it.  Her shoes were almost like Miyako's except they were a little lower and her hair was done up in an elaborate bun that still had hair trailing down.  Hikari Yagami was the definition of beautiful at that very moment.  I tried to hard to take my eyes off her and turn my attention back towards Miyako but it was as if my eyes just wouldn't move.  Hikari looked like she was looking around the room as both she and Ryu walked over to the same table that Miyako and I had been sitting at just moments ago.

Lucky for me I finally was able to tear my eyes away and continue the dance with Miyako.  However the night soon turned out to be a living hell.

Ryu and Hikari danced a lot and I was forced to watch him with her in his arms.  My heart was breaking everytime I watched yet I couldn't, for the life of me, understand why I couldn't tear my eyes away from them.  She looked like she was having such a great time and oh how I wished that I could've been the one to give her that time.  Luckily I wasn't the only guy staring.  Every single guy that had a crush on her since the beginning of time was just staring at her and occasionally getting a hit a bit from their angry dates.  Being the girl that Hikari was, she never noticed any of it.  She never noticed how much guys liked her let alone how much I liked her.

*

As the night progressed I was having a horrible time.  Luckily enough I had almost perfected by now being able to put on a smiling face and not ruin the mood for Ryu.  But boy was it hard.  Everytime we danced I'd find my thoughts wandering over to Takeru, not to mention my eyes.  Most of the time it looked like Miyako wasn't even paying attention to Takeru and I just wanted to be there with him instead of with Ryu.  Yet for some strange reason Ryu didn't seem all that pleased that he was with me either.  He kept on looking around constantly and didn't really make much conversation.

Sighing for about the millionth time that night, I looked over at Takeru from the corner of my eye.  He was sitting down at one of the white table clothed tables looking completely bored.  Yet even that made him seem unresistably cute somehow.  His shirt and pants were a sharp contrast to his brightly coloured blonde hair yet it just seemed to fit so nicely.  I wonder when I'm ever going to get over this crush… If ever.

The night droned on and soon it was down to the final dance of the night.  Of course it was the absolute major one.  Everyone started to get onto the dance floor as everyone either asked their crushes or their boyfriend or girlfriend to dance.  Ryu looked a little cautiously over towards me and then said, "Hey…  Would you mind maybe if I danced with Miyako?" He asked as I looked a little stunned.  I guess my façade of happiness didn't work as well as I had thought.  Nodding a little slowly I watched him smile and walk over to Miyako as she grinned and they started to dance.  Leaning against the wall everyone had already started to dance to the slow song.

Looking around bored everyone was dancing except for the occasional few that were sitting down at tables looking at everyone dance.  I looked over at Takeru and he was looking slightly confused at Ryu and then looked over at me.  Blushing a bit I turned my head away and pretended like I hadn't just been watching him.

Slowly he started to make his way over towards me and smiled, "Hey… How are you?" 

"I'm okay… How are you?" I replied smiling a bit at him.

"I'm good…  Er… Would you like to dance?" He asked me kind of sheepishly, as my heart started thumping so hard I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

"I'd love to Takeru," I said as he led me out onto the dance floor and placed his hands on my hips as I wound my arms up around his neck.  Slowly the words of the song started to engulf us.

_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you.___

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart___

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

Smiling as I heard the words they just seemed to fit so perfectly.  I was dancing with the guy whom I had loved since I first started taking an interest in guys.  They seemed to represent everything I was feeling at the time and unknowingly, everything that Takeru felt for me as well.

_And life is a road I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever-wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you_

* 

Smiling I took a look down at the girl I had loved since practically the beginning of time.  Just having her in my arms for one single dance was like pure bliss.  Something I wished and hoped I could have for a very long time.  The words of the song washed over both of us as we danced and I couldn't help but feel as if it was the perfect song for that moment.  It represented everything I felt towards Hikari.  Everything I thought that I would ever feel for her.  I wanted to tell her everything.  I wanted to tell her but something was holding me back.  The feeling of rejection.  If she had ever rejected me… Things just wouldn't be the same between us anymore.  But something.  Something in the way she was looking at me as the song progressed told me to go for it.  So, breaking the silence I said, "Hikari…  I need to tell you something…"

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand _

_On the fate of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

She nodded giving me a sign that it was okay to go ahead.  Taking a deep breath I started to say something that would forever change my life.

"Hikari…  We've been best friends for 10 years now, and over the years I've just been beginning to feel as if I wanted something more.  When I was younger I didn't understand the longing I had deep down inside of me, but as I grew older I began to think it might be love…" Pausing I looked at her, she seemed to be holding back a smile of some sort.  Curious at her stare I continued, "And these past few years… It's just been so unbearable for me.  You're so perfect it was almost tearing me apart.  When I'm with you I love to just be around you, and when I'm not with you I constantly think about you.  I love almost everything about you and it's just been building up inside of me until this very moment…"

_And life is road and I want to keep going _

_And love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever-wonderful journey___

_I will be there when the world stops turning_

_I be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want be standing at the beginning with you___

_Knew there was somebody somewhere___

_Let me look in the dark_

_Now I know that dreams with live on _

_I have been waiting so long_

_Nothing is going to tear us apart___

"Now I know I love you and I always will… With all of my heart.  I just… I just wanted to tell you… So you would know…  It's okay if you don't like me in return but you should know how I feel…  It's better that way for both of us.  But no matter what I'll always be there for you in any way I can."

_And love…_

_And life is road and I want to keep going -both singing-_

_And love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever-wonderful journey___

_I be there when the world stops turning_

_I be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you___

_Ahhaa…_

I had done it.  I had finally said how I felt about Hikari and how I always would.  Looking cautiously at her I expected to feel a slap on my cheek or something for the amount of affection that I had just displayed and for the breaking of our friendship.  But as I looked at her I saw tears welling up in her eyes.  Mentally hitting myself I thought I had hurt her deep down.  I started to say, "I'm sorry…" But she cut me off halfway by kissing me on the lips.

To say the kiss was sensational would have been an understatement.  Her lips were so soft as they touched mine and I felt as if she was putting in all her emotions that she felt for me into one kiss.  I felt like it lasted an eternity as she cupped my face and I held onto her back, but as she pulled away I felt as if it had not lasted long enough.

_Life is a road I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep going on___

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is road I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning_

_With you ___

The song ended as our lips parted and I just stood there gazing into her eyes as everyone started clapping.  Miyako and Ryu were actually on stage as they smiled at us and held a microphone in their hands.

"Odaiba High I believe the perfect couple just got together!" Miyako said cheerfully as she held out her hand gesturing over towards Hikari and I.  Staring at each other, Hikari and I both blinked as we turned out attention to the stage and Ryu started to speak.

"Sorry you guys but we had to set you up.  Both of you wouldn't believe us when we told you that you guys liked each other so we set you up!" He laughed and looked at us as I shook my head and laughed yelling out, "I'll get you for that Yamada!" And everyone started to laugh as they departed from the gymnasium on their way home.  

Smiling back at Hikari she smiled and said, "I guess sometimes all you need is a little help from your friends."

~

_Felt inspired by this story? Would you like to make a contribution to this growing collection? Write your own Takari story (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. She'll talk with you after that. Lolz.___


	9. Sakura Cherry Blossom ll Against Our Wis...

I, Sakura Cherry Blossom, give Takari's Baybee permission to post this story as my continuing contribution to the starving Takari fans out there. May Takari forever live on in the hearts and minds of fans everywhere! (sorry. I kinda had a moment there. Ignore and read on ^_^' )

Title: Against Our Wishes

Author: **Sakura Cherry Blossom**

~

A 19 year old girl walked down the streets of Odiba amidst the soft pelting of** a spring rain storm. It had been four years since she'd walked these streets. Her father had to move for his job and so everyone, except her older brother who**** was in college, packed up and moved to some European country she hoped she would never see again. The cold wind blew as she pulled her blue coat tighter around her. She sighed as she stopped in the park. Past memories surfaced and silent tears began to form. Oh how she had missed everyone here. For some lame reason they couldn't get a proper telephone and the computer was off limits. That was why she hated moving so, bad. She'd lost all contact with her friends and for all she knew they could have dropped off the face of the earth. Not caring, she sat down on a nearby bench and just watched the rain fall. That's all it seemed to have been doing since she arrived in Odiba yesterday. Her brother had already graduated from college and had gotten an apartment not far from where they used to live. He'd let her stay with him while she was here.******

Her ruby red eyes scanned the horizon as if looking for the past she had missed, or better yet, left behind. She got up from her seat and continued through the park. She figured she might as well get out of the rain so, she made her way to a little coffee shop not that far away. Once inside she was surprised to see that it was only halfway filled up with people. 'They probably had enough sense not to go out on a day like today.' She said to herself.  After ordering a latte' she found a seat by the window. She removed her coat, before sitting down, and let her light brown hair fall down her back. For some reason she kept watching the people walking by on the street as if she was waiting for someone. She wasn't. Her mind started to wander, as it did quite often, and she began to think of what her life might have been like if she hadn't have moved. Would she have a boyfriend to spend this day with? Or maybe she'd be hitting the mall with her girlfriends. Maybe there would be a good friend sitting across from her. They wouldn't necessarily be engaged in conversation, but just enjoying each others company.

The latte' started to warm her up as her depression started to kick in. Her life basically sucked. She'd made no friends in her new High School and was determined not to in diffience against moving. That worked about as well as any of her plans had. Only her mom seemed to realize how the move was effecting her. How much she hated that place she'd affectionately called a hell hole. Everytime she wanted to call one of her friends and rant about it, she'd be met with the reality that she couldn't. She knew there was 'snail mail', but somehow all of her carefully cataloged addresses had been lost! She stared into her half drunk latte' and asked herself the questions she always seemed to ask.  What the heck had her friends been up to? Had Yolie gotten over her fangirl type crush on Ken? Had Ken started to see Yolie in a positive light? Did those two hook up? What was Cody up to? Did he have a girlfriend? Did Davis ever outgrow his annoying habits? Did he find someone to crush on besides her? 

What about T.K.? Did he miss her? Did he even think about her at all? Had he moved on and thrown their friendship in the dirt? Did he have a girlfriend or was he secretly pinning over her? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

'Get a grip girl. You're just kidding yourself. They've figured you've moved on so they did too!' she told herself.

She finished her latte' and left the place. By now the rain had stopped and a mild wind had kicked in. It swirled her medium length brown hair around her as she walked down the street. She walked past a book store and stared in the window. She wasn't looking at anything in particular. Or was she? 'Stop it you idiot! Just forget about him. The chances of you running into him are one in a million! Even if you did see him, he'd have some gorgeous girl draped over his arm. He probably doesn't even remember you.' She berated herself. She sighed and glanced through the window one last time before continuing down the street. She walked past an outdoor café where two young girls were clearing off the tables.

"Did you see the girl she had with him, Suki? My gosh! How on earth did a guy like him get a girl like her. In my opinion he'd get more sympathy dates than a hot girl like her."

"I totally agree, Umi. What I can't understand was the blonde guy with them. 

I was totally flirting with him and it was like I didn't even exist. He just kept staring into space. Either he's lost his mind or he's totally hung up on some girl."

"I hear you. I have to say I think the last one is closer to the truth. He's way to cute to have zero brain cells. I wonder if the girl he's thinking about is pretty? Maybe she dumped him and he's just completely bummed. Or maybe he's completely in love with her but she doesn't even know he exists."

"I dunno Umi. Maybe the girl left before he had a chance to tell her his feelings and he feels like he lost his chance and he'll never see her again."

"That would be so romantic Suki. I hope that's the reason. Did you need something?" Umi asked The brown haired girl. She had stopped in front of the

café and didn't even realize she was listening to the girls conversation.

"Sorry. I was walking by and accidentally overheard your conversation. Could you tell me, was the blonde hared guy, you were just talking about, with any other people?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Suki replied. " A guy with spiky auburn hair, a girl with strawberry blonde hair that seemed very out of place next to him, a guy with blackish blue hair, and a girl with lavender hair."

"Do you know where they went when they left?" She inquired.

"Um I think they said something about going to the mall. No wait they couldn't' decided if they should go to the mall or go over to Ken's house. I think they were just going to start walking and see where they ended up. They left about five minutes ago in that direction." Umi supplied pointing to the left, opposite of where the girl had come.

"Thanks." She told them before taking off in the direction they told her. 'Six blocks ahead they would have to make up their mind 'cause the mall is to the left and Ken's would be to the right.' She stopped at the intersection and looked around. There wasn't any sign of them. She sighed. 'Like I thought I'd find them today anyway.' She thought. That was just like her life. Right when she thought things couldn't get any better, someone decided to disagree. She turned left and decided to try the mall. If worse came to worse she could always enjoy a day of shopping all by herself. A light rain began to fall.  Again. By now she was frustrated.

"What do you want!" She yelled at the rain as she looked toward the sky. 

"Doesn't my life suck enough all ready?"

"Hikari Yagami? Is that you?" A woman asked coming out of the convenience store nearby.

The brunette turned towards the woman. "Yes. I'm Kari. Refresh my memory. 

Who are You?"

"I'm Naomi. Yolie's sister. We met a couple of times when you would come in here with Yolie. She hasn't stooped talking about you since the day you left. 

She thinks you either hate her or have totally forgotten about her. Please tell me it's none of the above."

"Naomi? Wait. You were the one who told Yolie that she couldn't go to that one concert but if she took your next three shifts you would cover for her." 

Kari replied.

"Yes. I did." Naomi said.

"You look taller. So, Yolie thinks I hate her? I can't say as I blame her. 

My dad gets all the credit though. You see…"

"Save it." Naomi said interrupting Kari. "Yolie needs to hear it more than me. If you hurry you might be able to catch them. They are on their way over to Ken's. I'll call Yolie and tell her it's very important that they wait for the next subway."

Kari's face light up. "Thanks Naomi." Kari told her before sprinting off towards the subway station. She didn't care that it was pouring by now and her hair was totally soaked.

"Hello. Hey Naomi. What's Up? You want us to catch the next train." 

Everyone turned to look at Yolie. "Why? Stop being so mysterious! Just tell me. Fine." Yolie hung up her phone and turned towards the others. "Naomi said we needed to wait and catch the next train. Something about it being important or whatever."

"Oh come on!" Davis complained. "It's gonna take forever to wait for the next train."

"Relax Davis. It's only twenty minutes. I'm sure it will go by in no time. 

Besides It sounds important for us to wait." Ken told him.

"Hey Ken, did you tell Cody to meet us at your house after his Kendo tournament?" Yolie asked.

"Yeah. I called him while you were talking with your sister." Ken replied.

Kari stopped running, a few blocks from the subway station, to catch her breath. If she was lucky she'd pass out before she ever reached them. She looked at her watch. She had exactly five minutes before the next train came. 

She hurried as fast as she could. She took the stairs two at a time to the platform and hurriedly paid for a pass. She reached the platform just as the last people were boarding. She quickly scanned the area before barely making it on board. She sighed and plopped into one of the seats.

"Hey Ken I call a re match when we reach your place." Davis stated.

"No way. I don't feel like beating you again on every PS2 game there is." Ken replied. To which everyone laughed.

"You do not beat me on every game. "Davis retorted.

"That's right. Only on the ones with a skill level higher than a second grader." Ken shot back.

"To bad Naomi's surprise didn't show. It sounded really important. Oh well." 

Yolie mused. "I wonder what Kari's doing right now? Probably hanging out with

her all important friends. Or maybe she has a boyfriend." Davis Kicked her. 

"Ow. What was that for."

"You do remember he's sitting right here." Davis said. He was trying to get her to realize what she had said in front of the guy whom everyone knew had a major crush on Kari.

"It's o.k. Davis. Yolie is probably right. I mean why would she remember us. 

She never calls us or writes us. Heck she doesn't even care enough to come and visit. And so what if I do happen to have a crush on her. It's not like I'll ever get a chance to tell her." T.K. stated.

"She probably hates us all." Yolie added.

Kari was sitting two sections away, but not far enough so she couldn't hear them. Tears started to form in her eyes as their words sunk in. 'I hate my dad' she muttered.

"I hate to be a party popper, but this is my stop." The strawberry blonde girl with Davis said.

"That's all right. I talk to you later Kristine." Davis told her.

"Bye." Everyone chorused.

"Maybe your right, Yolie. Maybe Kari does hate us. It's so totally not like her, but it's not un human." Davis agreed.

"I don't hate you guys." Kari said. She stood up from her seat and walked over toward them.

Their eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! Kari! Is that really you?" Yolie exclaimed.

"Yes. It's me." She smiled sheepishly and suddenly became aware of how wet her hair really was.

For a few seconds there was nothing but silence between them. Before she knew it Yolie grabbed her in a huge bear hug that turned into a group hug as her friends embraced her. She felt tears of joy well up in her eyes as they hugged her. She was reunited with her friends again. One thing still remained. She needed to get a certain blonde haired boy away from the others so she could tell him what her heart wanted him to know. They eventually released her and launched into conversation about their lives, the rest of the way to Ken'shouse.

Once at Ken's it was just like old times. Kari finally got her hair dry again and was praying she wouldn't catch a cold. Davis was totally getting creamed in every video game and Yolie was talking Kari's ear off. Cody joined them fifteen minutes after they arrived and was as surprised and excited as everyone else to see Kari again. Eventually it was time to leave. Davis and Cody left at the same time and Yolie volunteered to stay behind and help Ken clean up. That left T.K. and Kari to walk back home together.

The walk from Ken's house to the subway station was unbearable. For some reason Kari couldn't think of a single thing to say to her best friend. 

Actually, she couldn't figure out HOW to say what she wanted to say. She sighed while they waited for the train. Man she was sighing a lot. She looked over at T.K. and caught him looking at her. For a moment their eyes locked. 'I can't believe how gorgeous his eyes are.' Kari thought. Just then the train arrived, breaking their gaze. They sat next to each other on the train. Silently Kari hoped T.K. was finding it hard, just like she was, to strike up a conversation. 

Eventually the train arrived in Odiba. Neither one had said a word since they had left Ken's. 'Come on Kari. Say something. Anything! He's your best friend for crying out loud! If you can't talk to him then what?' She scolded herself.

They were walking by the park when T.K. found a way to break the silence between them. "Kari. Do you miss not being here?" T.K. asked his best friend.

Kari looked up at him. "Are you kidding? This place is way better then that hell hole my dad dragged me to. There is nothing to do and it always seems to rain. I have to admit I used to like the rain. Now I hate it."

"Did you ever try to come and visit?"

"I would constantly nag my dad, but he never got the idea or didn't care. 

Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but sometimes he is just so clueless. I would never willingly leave my only friends to travel some place I'd never heard of.  Especially if I couldn't contact them. I'm just surprised that you guys didn't move on and forget about me."

"That would be impossible. How could anyone forget you Kari?" T.K. replied. At this Kari blushed. Fortunetly T.K. didn't notice. "The truth is, everyone else wanted to hate you or believe that you didn't car about them anymore. I know you better than that and I knew you were probably trying your hardest to contact us."

Kari smiled as they stopped to sit on a nearby bench. "Thanks. The truth is, every time I tried to forget about you guys and move on, your faces would pop into my head and I couldn't erase that. The longer I stayed away, the more I missed you all. I know I missed you the most T.K. I missed not being able to talk to you about stuff like we always do. It sucked. I didn't even have any friends there. Everyone thought I was a loner. My dad just didn't get it. 

It's not so much that I wanted my friends. I needed them. I realized how empty my life was without you guys. Most of all I realized that I needed more than just friends. I needed that special someone in my life. I needed you T.K. 

Being away made me realize to what extent I cared about you. It also made me wish that I had said this before I left." She took a deep breath before turning to him. His sky blue eyes beckoned to her as she momentarily got lost in them.  "What I'm trying to say is that I love you T.K."

He smiled one of his famous smiles, reserved only for her. She could have melted right there. Before she could think she felt his lips on hers and she was in heaven. How many times had she dreamt of this moment? A hundred? A thousand? It didn't matter. All that mattered was she was where she was supposed to be and this was something her father couldn't take from her. There lips parted as they tried to catch their breath. Once again their eyes locked.

"Somehow I always knew you'd come back. That you had a reason for leaving and more than likely you were forced to leave. I just wish, like you I could have told you something before you left. Kari, I love you. "You're my life and my angel and I knew that nothing could keep you from coming back to me."

Kari broke into a smile as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. This time much more passionate. At that moment she didn't care about anything. Nothing her dad said would make her leave her one true love ever again. After the kiss ended, they continued walking home hand in hand. 

They talked about their plans for college. T.K. wanted to be an author and

Kari couldn't decided between teaching and being a professional photographer. 

T.K. inquired about Tai and Sora's relationship. Kari told him that they were making plans to get married soon. In some ways time seemed to be speeding up, but around the two it was slowing down. Almost as if they were they only two people around. Once they reached Tai's apartment, where Kari was staying, T.K. reluctantly kissed her goodbye.

"So, can I call you my girlfriend?" T.K. asked playfully.

"You'd better or else you'll be fighting the guys off me with a stick." She replied with a smirk.

"Just remember to warn me when your brother goes on one of his overprotective brother kicks that is bound to surface now and then."

"Deal." Kari agreed. She watched him walk away until he was out of sight. 

She sighed, contentedly, as she entered the apartment. 'I can't wait to see the look on Sora's face when I tell her.' Kari thought.

The End

~

_Felt inspired by this story? Would you like to make a contribution to this growing collection? Write your own Takari story (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. She'll talk with you after that. Lolz._


	10. lighthope ll Takari Story

Disclaimer: light*hope gives TB permission to post this story in Tea and Biscuits for the Takari Fan's Soul.

Title: Takari Story

Author: **light*hope**

~

"Kari!!!"

In the chaos that surrounded them, Hikari could hear someone calling her name. She turned wildly, trying to find the familiar voice, trying to find familiarity in this strange place. It was chaos. An innocent shopping trip had turned into an all-out catastrophe; people were running and screaming, as debris started to fall from the ceiling and the earth kept shaking. Kari shook her head.

Of course, she suspected that she was the only one here who had ever lived in California. She had stayed there for a year in secondary school, as an exchange student. They had always done what they called "earthquake drills," just in case an earthquake hit them while they were studying. One did, but by California standards, it wasn't much.

Kari's search for the familiar voice grew more desperate. 

"Kari!!!"

She turned wildly again, and then saw it. A flash of blonde. A hand struggling to make itself visible through the raging crowd. She sighed with relief and pushed her way past the crowd to find him.

"T.K.!" she yelled back. Takeru heard her, apparently, because in the next few moments, he appeared in front of her and embraced her as if it was the last time he'd ever see her again.

And it may have well been, since the ground was still shaking.

"Do you know what's going on?" she yelled over the din.

"No, do you?" he yelled back. Suddenly, there was a huge roar, and a deep voice called out, "Where is she? Where is the Child of Light?"

"Oh, no," Kari moaned. "Not again." It had been four peaceful years since the Digidestined's adventures in the Digital World; four long, uneventful years. But now Kari's past—Kari and T.K.'s past—was coming back to haunt her.

"Don't worry," T.K. reassured her, still holding her. "I'll keep you safe." He kissed her forehead tenderly and began to move them off to a less crowded area. With much difficulty, of course.

Before he could get anywhere, a huge hand blasted a hole through the ceiling and many screams were heard. The person who screamed the loudest, however, was Kari, as the hand was coming towards her. And she knew it. T.K. tried to help by moving her around, but it was to no avail, as the remains of the mall were still littered with people, and the debris was particularly blocking the nearest exit.

"I won't let you take her!"  T.K. yelled. But the evil creature—a Digimon, apparently—laughed menacingly and plucked Kari from T.K.'s hold, despite T.K.'s valiant efforts to keep her there.

"No!" he yelled. "Kari, don't give up! I'll save you!"

But Kari wasn't listening—somehow, she knew that no matter what T.K. did, he wouldn't be able to save her. She saw her life flash in front of her eyes—the life that she and T.K. had shared.

*Flashback*

_"It's so pretty out here, isn't it?" Kari sighed. A whole bunch of her friends had come out to visit her in __California__. It was early June, and even though she was set to leave soon, they wanted to come see __California__ for themselves. At the moment, they were at the beach, in a not so crowded area. Many of her friends—Tai, Sora, Yolei, Davis—were keeping themselves occupied by boogieboarding or by playing beach volleyball, or Frisbee, or soaking up the warm California sun… but Kari was on a walk with T.K., her best friend. He nodded his agreement to Kari's statement and they just kept walking, not needing any words. She looked up at the sky, brilliantly blue—reminiscent of T.K.'s crystal blue eyes—and smiled. They slowed to a stop, the water lapping around their feet, and T.K. turned to face her. "What is it?" Kari asked, noticing the just-setting sun made his eyes sparkle even more. She sighed in contentment._

_"Nothing."__ But he kept looking into her eyes, staring, gazing, and before she knew it, he took her by surprise and kissed her._

_That was the beginning of their beautiful relationship. Later, they had walked back, lay on the beach towel and watched the stars, her head on his chest, promising each other little things, like how T.K. would take her to go see one of his brother's concerts… or she would take him to Disneyland… little things that made all the difference. The stars and the night sky seemed to favor these two, pure souls, as each star picked out a promise and held onto it, their shining light a testament to the promises that would come true._

*Real time*

But would she be alive to keep those promises? Kari looked at T.K. through tear-filled eyes and thought sadly, "And I never got to tell him…"

(_Remember that blue crystal sky,_

_the__ sun reflected in your eyes?_

_You kissed me unexpectedly_

_A moment I just can't forget_

_We filled the air with promises_

_And sealed them up so tenderly_

_But life never asks you what you want_

_It's just gonna have its way_

_Sometimes it doesn't give like it takes_

_If I never see your face,_

_If wings take you away from me_

_And tomorrow never happens, baby_

_If the world comes tumbling down_

_And crumbles all around us_

Fate turns cruel, you're on your knees

_So desperate for one truth,_

_Know that I have loved you_

"Kari!!!" T.K. yelled after her. "Don't give up! I'll find you!" The hand was slowly retracting itself, and though T.K. tried to jump, climb, make his way to the big, menacing, black, evil hand, he couldn't reach it. Soon, the earth had stopped shaking, and many of the people left were in a daze. But T.K. had only one mission; to find Kari.

Once he got out of the mall, tired, sweaty, and lonely, the scent of Kari's hair still lingering on him, he sat down on a park bench to compose himself and try to formulate a plan. In the past, so many evil forces had been after her, because she was the Child of Light. The one force that kept coming back for her, however, was…

"The Dark Ocean!"

T.K. tried to remember the way he had gotten there the last time they had captured Kari. Was it… He looked over, across the street at the lakeside. That was it—that was how she had disappeared the last time. Maybe…

He ran across the street and started to walk along the shore. Nothing happened. He looked up for inspiration and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the sun setting, so perfect. It reminded him of Kari, because it was full of light, and it was pink. He tried to imagine what she was going through right now, if she was scared, if she was crying. He hated to see her cry, especially if he couldn't wipe her tears away. How would he be able to live if he couldn't find her? 

_Don't think I'll write another letter  
Or watch another pink sunset  
Without thinking about you  
I take a walk along the blue seaside  
How will I sleep at night  
How will I wipe the tears from your eyes  
  
If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens, baby?_

~*~

Kari trembled as she was thrown into a dark cell, void of light. If she had only told him… she loved him. She loved T.K. with all her heart, and she didn't know for how long, but she knew that no matter what happened, if the world ended, that she had and would always love him, not regretting a single moment of it.

_If the world comes tumbling down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel, you're on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you_

_Without a single hesitation_

_Without thought or reservation_

~*~

T.K. sighed, his head in his hands. Why hadn't he told her? He was afraid, too afraid of what would happen if he did. He was afraid that he would lose her, just like he'd lost almost everyone in this world that he had loved. He looked up at the now setting sun, and made a promise: "Kari, no matter where you are, I'll find you, and I promise I'll be here waiting, no matter what happens." He looked down and a single tear met the water beneath. "I promise, because I love you, Kari."

_Baby, I'll be waiting,_

_Even if I never see your face,_

_If wings take you away from me_

_And tomorrow never happens, baby_

_If the world comes tumbling down,_

_And crumbles all around us_

_Fate turns cruel, you're on your knees,_

_So desperate for one truth,_

_Know that I have loved you)_

With those words, he suddenly felt himself disappearing slowly from this world and into some unknown place.

~*~

"T.K.! T.K., wake up."

"Huh?" He looked around. Where was Kari?" Suddenly, he was aware of a presence holding him down. He looked down and found Kari smiling up at him. "Hey, it's time to go. Everyone's packing up."

He looked around and found himself lying on a beach towel, looking up at the stars. He sighed and smiled. "Okay." He kissed her forehead. She was about to leave when T.K. pulled her back. "Hey."

"What is it?" she asked, her dark ruby eyes gazing into his.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" He kissed her softly. "I love you."

Kari beamed. "I love you too, T.K." And holding each other tightly, they kissed once more, underneath a ceiling of sparkles.

~

_Felt inspired by this story? Would you like to make a contribution to this growing collection? Write your own Takari story (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. She'll talk with you after that. Lolz._


	11. Tenshi No Hikari ll Just like in the Mov...

Tenshi no Hikari: Says TB has my permission to add this story to **Tea and Biscuits for the Takari fan's Soul**.

Title: Just like in the Movies

Author: **Tenshi no Hikari**

_"Love? What I want is a romance… Just like in the movies…"_

~

The outfit?

Short white skirt, pink spaghetti strap top with matching pink and white platforms.

Check.

The hair?

Fixed neatly in a loose bun, strands of brown bangs strategically brushing across face. Sparkly butterfly clip in place.

Check.

The makeup?

A hint of lipgloss, just barely noticeable.

Check.

The time?

T-minus 15 minutes.

The mission?

To have the best first date ever.

Hikari smiled at her reflection. After 32 outfit changes, 24 hairstyles, 16 pairs of shoes, she was finally perfect. She turned sideways, left and right. Perfection from every possible angle.

Takeru had finally asked her out. After months of hinting and flirting the blue-eyed boy had finally, _finally_ asked her out.

She sighed in bliss. This was it. _The_ date. The first date of her life. Everything was perfect. She was dressed perfectly and had the perfect boy to go out with. There was nothing that could go wrong.

Absolutely nothing.

*

Take a deep breath. Just relax. Nothing to worry about. Just calm down and relax.

Takeru exhaled deeply. He had finally asked Hikari out. And now he was so nervous he could hardly think straight. This was, technically, his first actual date. And that did nothing to help calm his nerves. Yet despite all of his anxiety, he was very excited. To think, he was going on a date with Hikari, the girl he had been crazy about since…well, forever. A stupid smile slipped onto his face as he thought about _her._ Her smile, the way whenever she looked at him with those beautiful wide brown eyes his heart started pounding like crazy… 

That was it. He was determined. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Now or never. Do or die. After this there would be no turning back, no escape, no way out.

And Takeru finally summoned the courage to ring her doorbell.

Nothing to worry about…

*

The doorbell was ringing.

Hikari stared at the clock above her bed, panicking. He was ten minutes early! And she was- well, _ready_. And that proved to be a new unforeseen problem. Should she go down now? But then he would know that she was ready, ten minutes before she was supposed to be ready. And wouldn't that make her look over-anxious? Like the kind of girl that got ready for dates ten minutes before she was supposed to? But then if she didn't go out now, he would have to wait and then he could get irritated. And leave. And she didn't want him to leave. But she didn't want to appear like the wrong type of girl either.

To go out front or not to go out front…

She bit her lip. Unsure of the correct reaction, she sat on her bed, landing on one of her shirts that had been flung around the room earlier. She would wait. For five minutes. Then she would go out. That would make her five minutes early. Early not in a desperate type way but in a more considerate type way.

Yes, that's what she'd do. Five minutes. She could wait for five minutes.

While she waited she could fix her hair or something. She eyed it in the mirror. It was starting to look a little messy anyways…

*

Taichi welcomed the painfully nervous blond teen into the apartment. He stumbled inside, literally tripping over himself and nearly landing on the older boy. Embarrassed, he pulled himself upright and mumbled an apology.

"It's okay," Taichi said with a smile, trying to put him at ease. "Happens to everyone." He looked at Takeru, who had shoved his hands in his pockets and was staring at his shoes most uncomfortably. Taichi winced. "I'll go get Hikari. Have a seat. I'll be right back." He gestured towards the couch. 

The younger boy blinked and then nodded, moving towards the couch. Sitting down he began fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

Nothing to worry about…

*

Hikari stared at her hair in the mirror. Yes, it could use a little freshening up. She grabbed the purple handled brush and began to brush the side of her hair. Forgetting completely about the sparkly butterfly clip that was there.

Brush and hair and sparkly butterfly clip met and immediately became entangled in each other. Girl began to yelp and desperately tried to disengage hair accessory from hairbrush. Neither brush nor clip loosened their grip. She pulled harder.

There was a brief knock on the door. 

"WHAT?"

Taichi poked his head in. "Takeru's downstairs. Are you-" He trailed off and stared at the brush attached to her head. She gave him a look. He slipped his head back into the hallway and closed the door. Hikari tugged fiercely on the brush.

*

"Um, Hikari's gonna be a few minutes…" The brunette flopped in the chair opposite Takeru. "She's not quite ready yet."

The blond boy nodded then continued fumbling with his shirt hem. 

Taichi sighed. Time for some conversation. Takeru hadn't spoken a word since he'd walked inside. He crossed his legs and looked at Takeru questioningly.

"So… you're going out with my sister…"

*

_Later_

Hikari emerged from her room. Both brush and clip had been removed successfully. Well, she was fairly sure she was partially bald in that area but her new hairstyle covered it. However the new hairstyle had called for a new shirt which meant she needed a new skirt. And of course she had to find a different pair of shoes. Thus she left her room, 47 minutes later, freshly dressed in a blue version of her previous outfit, slightly less confident but still determined.

She rushed out front to find Takeru looking slightly frightened as Taichi was animatedly discussing…his new favorite gun? 

She cleared her throat. Both boys turned to look at her. Takeru stood up, obviously relieved, and walked over to her. He smiled awkwardly and breathlessly made out, "H-hi."

Blushing, she smiled back. "Hi…" 

They stared at each other, unable to look away, oblivious as Taichi pushed them outside and closed the door.

*

Once outside, they continued to stare at each other until Hikari tore her gaze from him and said, "Guess we should be going now…"

Flushing, Takeru nodded then attempted a smile. It was tense and nervous but genuine. "Shall we?"

She nodded and walking side by side, they made their way to the movie theater in an uncomfortable silence.

*

_At the theater_

"Sold out?" Takeru asked the girl behind the counter in disbelief.

"Mhmm…" She tapped the computer screen with a long false nail and popped her chewing gum loudly. "Been sold out for the past half hour."

He looked at Hikari, blue eyes apologizing silently. "Um, sorry…Guess we're going to have to see another movie."

She smiled at him. "No problem. What else is showing?"

The girl behind the counter clacked at the keys for a moment then slid them two tickets of the only movie that wasn't sold out.

_Hamtaro's Big Adventure_

She clacked her gum again and smiled sweetly at the couple. "Enjoy."

*

_At the food counter_

Tickets in hand, Takeru asked Hikari, "So do you want popcorn or something?" Anything, he prayed, to make up for this horrible start.

She smiled, a little less vibrantly, but still a smile. "Sure, I'd love to." Something to restore the perfectness of this date, she begged the goddess of dating.

Little did they know that the goddess of dating has a sick sense of humor.

The two made their way through the line to the counter. "So," Takeru asked, "What do you want?"

She placed a fingernail in her mouth as she decided. "A jumbo popcorn, um, a large soda and…" She peered at the candy display. "Some Twizzlers, M&Ms, Gummi Bears, and Pocky…" She looked at Takeru. "What are you getting?" she asked, in what she hoped to be sweet manner.

He looked away, unable to read the tone in her voice. Great, now he was blushing again. "A large soda and the same candy as her," he mumbled, trying to hide his face.

The cashier, oblivious to the expressions of his customers, turned the price on the cash register towards them and waited for his money.

Takeru glanced at the screen then peeked in his wallet. Then back at the screen. "Shit…" he muttered, patting his pockets.

Hikari looked at him. "What's wrong?" Then, looking at his face and suddenly understanding, she reached for her pockets. "I can help. Here, let me…" She reached in her pocket and pulled out some money.

The blond boy shook his head. "It's okay. I got it," he told her, vigorously searching his pockets.

Bored, the cashier glanced at them. "Are you paying or not?"

"I'm paying," Takeru muttered, still vainly searching for extra money.

"No, I want to help!" Hikari attempted to put the money in his hand. He tried to push it back in hers and she tried to give it back to him. The money dropped to the floor, coins landing and rolling in all directions. 

"I'll get it," he said, bending down.

"I got it," she said, reaching over.

Brown bangs met blond bangs in a sickening thud. 

"OW!" Both clutched their head with one hand and the money with the other. Embarrassed, they looked past each other and mumbled sorry.

"Anytime this year would be fine."

At the sound of the cashier's voice, wordlessly they dumped the money on the counter, took their stuff, and then walked to their movie.

*

_In the movie_

The two waded through the crowded theater, stepping over screaming, crying children with each step. They made their way to the only empty seats- front row center. They sat down and looked at each other then forced a smile. Then prepared to spend an hour breaking their necks watching giant hamsters.

And so it began…

They were sitting next to each other. Nothing separated them but a metal armrest. And the bowl of popcorn placed purposefully between both seats. And as fate would have it, they both liked popcorn. In fact, they both wanted some. At the same time.

Hikari reached for the popcorn bucket.

Takeru reached for the popcorn bucket.

Their hands met in a sea of buttery popcorn. Slowly, their fingers reached out, timidly seeking each other. Then finally their fingertips met- the glorious first touch.

"AIIEEEEE!!"

It was a brief first touch, however, as unfortunately fate had also placed them in a theater full of small children. One of which had just dumped his entire soda over Hikari's painstakingly fixed hair. Which made her scream, making Takeru very quickly withdraw his hand from the popcorn, thus managing to tip the bucket's entire contents onto his shirt. This of course, led to a chain reaction of him swearing and moving, spilling the sticky bag of Gummi Bears he was holding with his other hand onto his date. Who in turn leaped up and knocked over her soda very cleverly into his lap. Which made him stand also and shout which of course made the usher come over and ask them to leave the theater.

"Bye-bye!" The toddler sitting behind Hikari, waved his empty soda cup at her and cheerfully stuck a fresh wad of gum on her skirt as she walked past.

And such is fate…

*

_Outside the theater_

"I. Don't. Believe. This." Hikari spat out through gritted teeth.

The hair?

Soaked.

The clothes?

Sticky, dirty and disheveled.

The girl?

Very, very unhappy.

Takeru looked down at his clothes. There was a huge wet soda stain on his pants and popcorn all over him. "Great. Just great."

Nothing to worry about? Ha!

Hikari moaned. So much for her perfect first date. So much for the second date. So much for life as she knew it. She threw out her arms and began to cry. "This is awful…"

Takeru looked at himself. Tired. Wet. Buttery. Sticky. Broke. He looked at his soaked date as she unsuccessfully tried to remove the pink wad of gum from her skirt. She was- 

Beautiful.

And he began to laugh.

Hikari looked warily at him. Now Takeru was having a mental breakdown. How wonderful. "Why are you laughing? We're soaked and dirty and sticky and bro-"

It was then he kissed her.

The kiss was short and chaste. A sweet first kiss. When it ended they stared at each other for a moment, confused and unsure. Then slowly, she broke out into a big smile. He smiled back, matching her grin with his own. Then, he offered her his wet and sticky and wonderful hand and she placed her filthy sticky hand in his.

And together, hand in grimy hand, they walked off into the sunset.

Just like in the movies.

~

_Felt inspired by this story? Would you like to make a contribution to this growing collection? Write your own Takari story (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. She'll talk with you after that. Lolz._


	12. Sakura Cherry Blossom ll Blind Date with...

I, Sakura Cherry Blossom, do place this story into the hands of Takari's Baybee

so she may let the Takari fans enjoy this story as a part of her wonderful

Takari collection.

Title: Blind Date with a Twist

Author: **Sakura Cherry Blossom**

~

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ken Ichijouji asked his girlfriend, Miyako Inoue.

"Yes. Trust me. Besides your the one who said they were perfect for each other, they just need to figure it out. Well, it's my experience that sometimes you need to give them a push. That's what we are here to do. Give them a little push. Just make sure he shows up at the restaurant at the right time and I won't have a reason to yell at you." Miyako stated putting her plan into action.

"All right, but I still say it's better to leave them alone and let them discover it on their own." Ken replied to his violet haired girlfriend.

"Good. You better hurry or you'll miss him. His practice is over in two minutes." Miyako added as she pushed her black haired boyfriend down the hallway.

Miyako was friends with the ever popular Hikari Yagami. Sure Hikari was a Sophomore while Miyako was a Senior, but that didn't stop the two from becoming best friends. They had met at Miyako's family run convenience store. After several visits the two became good friends. Miyako took Hikari under her wing, when the brunette entered High School, and taught her how to survive. It didn't take long for Hikari to rise to the popular status. Due to that no one questioned the friendship between the two.

Ken was best friends with Takeru Takashi, the captain of the basketball team. 

They were both Seniors and planing on which colleges they would attend. They wanted to go to the same college. Ken was also athletic being the captain of the soccer team. That's where they met the other member of their circle, Daisuke Motomiya. He was a year younger than them, but they didn't notice.  Daisuke could be annoying at times, but for the most part they all got along.  When Ken was a Sophomore, he met and fell in love with they lovely Miyako.

Miyako had cornered Ken after school, the beginning of their Senior year, and explained that she realized just how perfect her friend Hikari and his friend Takeru were for each other. Thus operation 'Blind Date' was initiated. Ken totally protested at first, but eventually gave in. It was easier on him and still kept his sanity in tact. The plan was to get both Hikari and Takeru in the same restaurant at the same time. Miyako had gone through hundreds of different scenarios before choosing to just plain set them up on a blind date.  Neither one knew each other, except for passing each other in the halls. Miyako planned and planned until it was perfect. They were to meet at a semi-fancy restaurant, Friday at 7:00. Miyako knew it would be a success. Ken, however, wasn't so optimistic. He knew that bad things usually happened to those who set their friends up on blind dates.

Hikari sighed as she stared at her reflection for the hundredth time. Why on earth did she let her best friend, Miyako set her up on a blind date? 'Because all your other attempts at finding a guy have failed miserably.' A voice inside her head answered. That still didn't make her less nervous. She toyed with the idea of just calling Miyako and telling her that she was sick. Of course that would never work because Miyako could always tell when Hikari was lying. She sighed again and finally resigned herself to going. After all the guy might be kinda cute.

Takeru was waiting outside the restaurant for his blind date. Why on earth did he let Ken talk him into this? He could have any girl he wanted and instead he was outside a restaurant on a Friday night waiting for some girl that would probably be a waste of a good Friday night. Ever since Ken started dating Miyako, he started getting weirder and weirder. Ken would owe him big for this. Takeru sighed looking at his watch for the hundredth time. Was she running late on purpose? The longer he waited, the more agitated he became. Takeru finally decided that the only way to survive this date was to fake his way through it.  He'd put on an act so convincing no one would believe it wasn't real. He'd tell her he had a great time, then break her heart in the worst way. It normally wasn't like him, but maybe this would give Ken and Miyako the hint to stay out of his love life.

Hikari walked along the busy streets toward the restaurant she was to meet her blind date at. The whole way she thought of ways to survive what was going to be the worst night of her life. He was going to be a total bore and probably not that good looking. Her only hope was to totally fake her way through dinner. She'd put her drama skills to good use and fool the poor guy into thinking that she was actually enjoying herself. Then she would dump him before he had a chance to dump her. She smiled at her plan. That would teach Miyako to stay out of her private life. No more blind dates! She reached the restaurant and saw a huge crowd surging in. She was supposed to meet her blind date outside the restaurant so, she waited until the crowd had dispersed. When the sidewalk was clear she noticed one person leaning up against the side of the building. She almost gasped in shock. Her blind date was Takeru Takashi! Was Miyako serious or was this some kind of sick joke? Why on earth her friend wanted her to get together with someone who was two years older than her and not even remotely in her interest, was beyond her. She would enjoy breaking his heart!

Takeru looked up to see a petite brunette staring or rather glaring at him. He shook his head. Miyako was one twisted girl. This girl was not only two years younger than him, she was someone he didn't want to share the same breathing space with little alone go out with. Maybe this was all a joke and they would jump out from the bushes and yell surprise, or something.

"So I guess you're my blind date for the evening. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Shall we at least go into the restaurant and enjoy a nice dinner?" Hikari ventured.

"Sure. Why not." Takeru replied opening the door for her.

The two were seated and they decided what they wanted rather quickly. They both decided to put their plans in action and engaged in conversation. The topics ranged from family, to friends, to hobbies, and they soon realized they were finding out a lot about each other. They each played out their "acts" flawlessly and by the time dinner was over, both were duped into thinking the other had the best time of their lives. They said goodbye at the door to the restaurant and headed home their separate ways. Over the weekend, both Hikari and Takeru had time to reflect on their blind date. The end result: neither enjoyed the night.

"Hey Takashi! Can I speak to you?" Hikari called to the Senior. They had both just walked into the school and Hikari had spotted him as she rounded the corner on her way to her locker.

"Sure." He responded slamming his locker shut.

"Look about Friday night, I know you had a great time and all, but let me just get one thing straight. I don't go for guys older than me. Got that. I only did this as a favor to my best friend Miyako. I hate to say this, but it's better if we both went our separate ways and never spoke to each other again." Hikari stated.

"Sounds good to me. By the way, Yagami, I didn't enjoy myself either. This was just to get my best friend Ken to shut up. If I wanted to date a Sophomore, I could have done a lot better than you. Sorry." Takeru agreed.

"Fine." Hikari replied before turning on her heal and heading towards her locker.

Little did either of them know that both Ken and Miyako heard the whole conversation. Miyako was almost in tears as Ken tried to do something to comfort her. For almost one week neither Hikari nor Takeru spoke to Ken or Miyako. When the two were on speaking terms with their best friends, both Ken and Miyako apologized for setting them up on a horrible blind date. After awhile the whole blind date fiasco was forgotten. Christmas was fast approaching and so was the Winter Festival. It was almost like a winter prom.  Hikari and Miyako were on the decorating committee. Miyako couldn't help but wonder who would ask Hikari to the dance. After the blind date disaster, three months earlier, she was reluctant to bring up anything to do with boys around Hikari. Rumor had it that Takeru had already asked out some stuck up blonde haired cheerleader to the dance. Some stupid girl who was definently not right for him in Miyako's opinion.

Miyako sighed as she helped Hikari hang the wall decorations. She knew a lot about love and although she wasn't an expert on the subject, Miyako believed that she knew who should be together better than most people. 'I suppose Ken is right.' She told herself. 'I'll just have to let them discover on their own how right they are for each other.'

"I think that just about does it." Hikari stated as she stood back to admire her work. "What do you think Miyako?"

"I think it looks great Hikari. You really outdid yourself this year." Miyako praised her brown haired friend.

"Glad you like it. I think I'll call it a day and see you at the dance on Friday." Hikari informed her friend. She headed to her locker to retrieve her bag. On her way there she spotted Takeru flirting with the head cheerleader.  'He deserves so much better than her.' She heard herself say. 'What! Are you crazy? Get a grip Yagami! You don't care about him, especially after the disaster of a blind date. Forget him and move on!' She scolded herself. She sighed as she opened her locker, retrieving her things. "Then why do I keep seeing his face every time I close my eyes?" She questioned as she walked by the gym where Miyako just happened to be standing.

'I so did not just hear that. Did I? Hikari thinking about Takeru?  Impossible. They agreed they didn't want anything to do with each other. I'm just hearing things.' Miyako said to herself.

Down the hall, Takeru was saying goodbye to the cheerleader as he turned to get his stuff out of his locker. For a few seconds he just stared at the opposite wall. 'What am I doing?' He asked himself. 'You are getting your stuff so you can go home.' He answered. 'Right question, wrong answer. What am I doing flirting around with hot girls like some girl crazed, mindless jerk? I know there is the perfect girl for me out there somewhere. Ken finding Miyako is a great example of that. The question is, will I ever find her if I continue to chase after the really cute girls and never take the chance to get to know them personally. Then again, have I ever taken the time to get to know a girl?' He closed his locker and shouldered his bag as he pondered his last question. As he exited the school he caught sight of a brunette racing down the street, probably trying to get home before she missed dinner.

Takeru stared at the sidewalk as he walked home. Why was he thinking about stuff like this now? Was it because of the dance on Friday? He'd already asked someone so it wasn't that, or was it. He kicked the wall in frustration.  Lately it seemed as if his thoughts were ganging up on him. His mind was spinning, not in a fashion that would make him dizzy, but his thoughts seemed to be reeling out of control to the point he couldn't make sense out of them anymore. To make matters worse, there was this particular brunette he just couldn't get out of his head. It seemed every time he thought about girls, she was the first one he saw. He couldn't be falling for her, could he? No. They had agreed that it was pointless for them to have ever gone out in the first place. It was best for him to just erase her from his mind. Only one problem.  She was the only girl he'd ever really gotten to know. In fact he knew herbetter than he knew his own brother. At any rate, she'd have to wait until after the dance. He knew better than to break up with girls days before a major event like a dance.

Friday night came all to soon. Hikari had tagged along with Miyako and Ken.  It was no surprise that Hikari was dateless. Hikari never went out with just any guy. Neither Miyako or Ken minded. They were more than happy to have Hikari come along. The whole school seemed to have turned out for the event.  With a live band to entertain them, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.  Hikari sat at a table and watched the majority of the students dance. At first she pretended that it didn't bother her, that no one wanted to dance with her.  By the time the evening was more than half over, though, she was seriously not having fun. Although she was popular, the fact that she turned down every guy who asked her out, gave the hint that she wanted to be alone this night and she got what they thought she wanted. In her opinion, the worst part was watching a certain blonde dance the night away with the most stuck up, arrogant, popular cheerleader, Hikari had ever seen. Oh he seemed to be enjoying himself, but Hikari seemed to believe he deserved better. 'Where on earth are you getting this from?' She asked herself. 'Do you want to date him?' It was that question which really turned the gears in her head. At first she was defensive, telling herself that there was no way she would date someone as impossible as him, but the more she looked at him, the more she realized that there was something very different about him. All the other guys she'd ever gone out with were boring, uninteresting losers who could barely hold her attention for five minutes. This guy, however, had not only held her attention, he'd told her everything she wanted to know without hesitation. Maybe that was what made her want to get to know him better. She could lie to him about their blind date, but in the end she couldn't lie to herself.

Takeru swung the blonde cheerleader around through another boring slow song.  He was honestly having a hard time staying awake. 'Why?' He asked himself.  Usually he didn't get this bored on dates. Maybe it was because they had talked about everything under the sun in the first five dances. There was nothing left to talk about. 'Wait a minute. Maybe that's the problem. Why do I always need to be talking about something with the girls I date when Ken seems perfectly content just being with Miyako? They don't need a steady stream of conversation. Why can't I find that with some girl?' He pondered to himself.  His gaze traveled around the room. It suddenly stopped on the only one who was not dancing. 'She looks so sad.' He thought. 'Almost like she wishes she were anywhere but here. Snap out of it Takashi! You've got a gorgeous date, forget about the looser Sophomore.' Takeru turned back to look at the girl in his arms and something hit him. Why was he dancing himself bored when there was someone else who was bored because she had no choice. It was then that he made a decision. Something that would probably change everything, but he didn't care.

The song ended and Hikari looked up to see what would happen next. A few couples left the dance floor for refreshment, but most stayed to dance the night away. The brunette sighed. This was officially the worst night of her life. She'd spent a small fortune on her dress and had barely gotten any use out of it. She hoped she could find the receipt so, she could return it. She turned back to the glass of punch she'd been nursing for the past three songs.  Something caught her attention and she looked up only to come face to face with a familiar blonde haired boy.

"I take it your nights been about as fun as end of the year finals." Takeru said to Hikari as he sat down next to her.

"That's one way of putting it." Hikari replied still unsure of why he had come over to talk to her. "No offense, but shouldn't you be with your date instead of a stupid Sophomore like me?"

"Honestly, if I have to dance one more slow song with her, I won't be able to stay awake long enough to drive home." Takeru explained as a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

ikari just stared at him. Was this the same guy she'd gone on a blind date with three months ago? Or was this what he was really like when she wasn't trying to fake his way through an evening? She blinked, to clear her thoughts so she could think of a reply. "It's a pity she puts you to sleep. The two of you just look so perfect together." Hikari replied.

"That may be true, but I'm starting to learn that looks can be deceiving."  Takeru told her.

Now she was baffled. This wasn't the guy she'd gone on a blind date with.  This was someone she might just learn to like. He wasn't being charming like with the other girls. For some reason Hikari could tell that he was just being himself around her. That was a first for her. Most guys who had any interest in her were always putting on an act to impress her. She'd always wanted someone who would keep in real with her. She smiled at him as the band started another song. She looked up into his sky blue eyes and thought she saw something there. For some reason he believed that he might just find the way to her heart by being real with her. It was almost as if she could read his thoughts. Had she judged him too quickly? Maybe the kind of guy she had been looking for all along was sitting right in front of her and she never even noticed. If that was true, there was no way she was going to let this one get away.

Takeru watched Hikari, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She seemed so deep in thought. He had to admit, once he took the time to really look at her, that she was beautiful. Before he realized it, he found himself staring into her ruby red eyes. In so many ways it was like looking into her soul. He seemed to sense that she was just as lost as he was in the whole dating game.  Could Ken and Miyako be right? Were they really perfect for each other?  Without thinking he asked, "would you like to dance?"

Hikari's breathe caught in her throat. 'He could have any girl he wanted and he asks me to dance? Could it be that he sees something in me that he likes?'  Hikari said to herself. "I'd love to." She told Takeru.

He smiled and led her out to the dance floor. Neither one noticed the looks they were getting from the other kids. All they saw was each other. Somehow, they found out that love is blind and that sometimes it takes a blind date to make two people see just how perfect they are for each other.

"See! I told you it would work." Miyako squealed as she watched the two dance.

"What are you talking about? Your blind date idea was a disaster. The only reason they are together is because they figured it out on their own." Ken retorted.

"But if it wasn't for my blind date they never would have known the other one existed so, I just gave them the push so they could figure it out." Miyako responded.

"Whatever, I'm just glad that Takeru found someone he actually deserves." Ken conceded.

"I agree. Hikari really does deserve him." Miyako stated.

~

_Felt inspired by this story?__ Would you like to make a contribution to this growing collection? Write your own Takari story (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. She'll talk with you after that. Lolz._


	13. Dreamer Within ll Last Dance

_*Dear Takari's Baybee,_

_I was wondering if I could make a contribute to your Tea and Biscuits for the Takari fan's Soul?_

_~Dreamer Within_

****

**_-_**

****

Title: Last Dance

Author**Dreamer within**

****

_"There is always a first for everything isn't there? The first time you take the magnificent breath; that first time you take that crawl; the first time you take that one step; the first time you go to school; that first time you find yourself growing up; the first time you take the plunge and ask that special someone out. There's always a first, but there's a last too. When? When will it be… the last?"_

_~_

_Love… What is the true meaning of love? Is it the deepness of ones closeness? Or is it that feeling that flutters in the pit of the stomach? Or what if it's all of this that is just wrapped up in one? How do you ever explain the feeling or even the meaning of love?! I guess… I guess I'll find out one of these days.~** Takeru Takaishi **_

It's another most lustful day in Odiaba, Japan. Life could not be any better than what it is right now. It's almost spring and the tree's leaves are trying to bloom out, and birds begin to sing there sweet melody tune once more high above the blue sky's. It was heaven to ones ears. I could feel the air brisk upon my face and the smell of Sakura blossoms feel my nostrils, _what a lovely smell._ I closed my eyes and took a deep, deep breath and exhale and open my eyes. My last year of school. _wow. _The time went by so fast. I can't believe I'm already seventeen, or even I'm in a seventeen year olds body for that sake! But I guess I have to believe. I have no other resort than not to believe it.

Humming a small tune in the back of my mind I clutched a hold of my book bag that is slung across my back and bouncing as I walked. Both hands are shoved deeply in my pocket, and my eyes just fixed upon what was in front of me than what was on either side of me. 

"Takeru!" I heard a young female voice rung out my name from behind and I stopped. 

Turning slightly around I smiled at her. Watching her jog her way up to me, breathing heavily.

"Oh hi Kari." I greeted her with a slight bow, and rose my head to see the girl standing in front of me take large breaths holding her chest while bowing down herself but only to catch a few large gasps of air.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." She heaved, "But-But…"

With a shrug I said, "It's alright I understand. Tai got you up late huh?" 

"Yeah." She said standing straight up finally catching her breath.

"It's not that much of a big deal. I was going to wait for you by the bus station stop so that you didn't have to walk to school all alone." 

"You-You where?" She asked, as I noticed her cheeks grow a little more pinkish. Not from out of breath, but for some other reasons.

"Yeah." I said pressing a smile upon my face.

"Oh T.K, are you going to the spring ball tonight?"

"The spring ball? Tonight?" I said, taking a large gulp. Every Senior high student had to participate if they were on council. Me and Kari happened to be one of them.

"Well obviously your going right?" Kari asked straightening her dress out at the bottom and looked up at me as she stopped. "Tell me you didn't forget T.K?" Kari asked with a semi-whine. 

"I-I didn't forget!" I stammered, "I-I just lost track of time that's all!" I said lowly feeling the balls-and-chain weight me down. _I can't believe I forgot! _

"Hm, let me guess, you need a tuxedo right?" Kari said with a small giggle as she pressed her fingers against her lips.

"Yeah I do."

"You need a date too right?" Kari asked blushing harshly than before.

"A date!?" I cried out, "Where am I going to find a date Kari Kamiya? Tonight is the dance, and everyone is taken already probably. I'll just go by myself." I said without giving any thought to what I just said.

"Oh-Okay then, I-I can help you pick out a tux-I mean if you'd like me-well you probably wouldn't want me-"

I smiled at her, "I could use your help Kari in finding me a tux If you wouldn't mind helping that is." 

Blushing tremendously hard Kari tilted her head down and said, "I will, and if you'd like you can get ready at my place. I mean since we've got to bathrooms and all." her voice was soft as a baby's skin. It was almost hard for me understand her at the end of her sentence but, I could read her lips.

"Okay that will be great Kari!" I said in excitement as we began to walk side by side to school talking and laughing…

As the day dragged on the end of the school day came and Kari and I walked out together. Talking about why people our age is already in **_love._**

"I don't think it's silly T.K." Kari said looking over at me with her warm crimson eyes blaring at me.

"Well tell me why you don't think it is. If you can change my mind I guess then my silliness is wrong."

"Well…" Kari begun, "Haven't you ever felt like you were in love before T.K? I mean with one of the girls at school or something? Haven't you ever felt that joy and fulfillment of ones love?"

"Hm." I hummed to myself, "I don't think so."

"You're truly hopeless Takeru Takaishi, just truly hopeless." Kari said with a small laughter while shaking her head as we came upon the tuxedo place.

Stopping in front of it I looked up… **_Jack's Tuxedo's and luxury_** What was read on the board that hung above it. "Well Looks like we might as well get this done huh?" I said slowly walking in and looked at all the luxury tuxes that stood before us. 

I snatched a price tag and I felt my eyes grow large, "Kari!" I choked out, "I can't afford this." 

Kari gave a small giggle, "I know silly, this is my uncles shop. He'll let you borrow one for free!" I shook my head with my eyes closed to get the 3 digit numbers out of my head. 

"How about this one?" Kari asked, holding up a black one with a white shirt and a black tie. Casual enough for me, I took it out of her hands and walked into the dressing room and put the button up white shirt on and then tucked it in the black pants. Flinging the coat on me I looked at the Tie… I have no idea whatsoever how to tie a tie! It was like symmetrical things to me. I could careless.

Walking out I grabbed a hold of the tie and rose it up in Kari's face and said, "I don't know how to use one of these." 

She laughed. I felt shameful indeed. Me, a male figure not knowing how to put a Tie on. 

How pathetic.

"I know how to." Kari said wrapping the tie around my neck I looked at her and said, 

"Your not going to strangle me are you?" 

She giggled, "No. I do this for Tai all the time." 

"Well that's good." I said watching her take one strand on top go under and another go another way… god it was more confusing than my calculus homework.

"There she said tightening it up slightly and gently rubbed her hands against my chest." I watched her blushed as I could feel myself grow warm inside my closed shirt by the collar. 

"Is this thing suppose to be this hot?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror.

"I don't know. I never worn one before so I couldn't tell you."

"Ah, Hikari I'm glad to see you. I see that you brought a friend of yours over." I heard a man say walking up to us.

"Yes this is Takaishi, Takeru. I was wondering uncle if we could borrow this just for tonight for a dance?"

"Ah. I take it the young sir forgot about it?" I seen him wink at her.

"Yeah he did." She said with a sigh. 

"Okay Hikari That is fine. Just make sure it's in my shop again later." He said turning his back and walking over to a few costumers that waited by a fitting room.

"So…" Kari asked.

"So what?" 

"So what do you think? About the tux!" 

"Oh it's alright, it's better than no tuxedo right?!" I said with a semi laugh crossing my hands in the back of my head.

"Yeah it is."

As we both were on our way we stopped at her home and got dressed. I waited downstairs for her since It was only gentleman like to do so. I looked down at my silver watch. Waiting for her on the couch. I felt my stomach flutter sheepishly in my stomach. 

As I heard the door open I looked over, finding myself looking at someone I never seen before! This couldn't be… no, couldn't… is it? I mean could it really be?

"Hi Takeru." the girl said with a smile spread across her face.

I jumped up in my suspense, "K-Kari!" I said with a bow to her with keeping my eyes upon the wonderful beauty that walked my path.

"So, shall we go?" She asked.

I blinked and held out my hand. "Yeah lets. You don't think that your date is going to be jealous of me taking you do you?" I asked hesitantly.

Kari gave me a weak smile, "No I doubt it." She said.

"Well we should be on our way then." 

***

Coming to the school, and walking into the senior high school, I felt all eyes on us. I was felt like a knight taking a beautiful princess in. Her hair curled back with small pink flowers everywhere, Her hands and half way up to her arms were covered in a beautiful white gloved material. Her dress, pink with white lace at the bottom and with a few flowers around her dress. Her shoes were unnoticeable. 

I couldn't believe that I forgot about the dance. If I didn't, I know from all the enjoyable moments that I've shared with Kari, I'd love to have this as a moment that I'd never forget. But, I'm to late. I never got to ask her, her Kari Kamiya to the dance! I've hidden my feelings from this girl, no wait… young women for so long. And now, now someone else will be taking a hold of this beautiful goddess before me. 

"Kari, would-would you like to dance?" One guy asked walking up to her, "I mean if you don't mind that is." A blonde hair boy asked. 

She smiled and walked out on the dance floor with him and danced.

The night was endless. So it felt like it. I was left alone in the corner. I watched Kari enjoy herself with every guy out there, besides me. 

As the DJ stopped he announced, "This is the last dance of the night. So get a hold of your special someone and take there hand and dance." 

The song was slow, I was about to walk out the door but I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Can I have this dance Takeru?" Turning around my eyes grow wide and I felt my lips grow on either side of my cheeks as I took Kari in my arms and danced.

"Kari, I figured that you'd want to dance with some other guy." I muttered looking down in her eyes. 

"Takeru, why would you think something like that?" She said leaning her head on my shoulder, "I love you and only…you." She whispered softly in my ear.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her small body and said, "You save the last dance for me?"

"Only for you." She said.

"I love you Hikari Takaishi." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Felt inspired by this story? If you're really anxious to make a contribution to this growing collection then write your own Takari story (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. Due to my very little activeness at this site now-a-days, please don't expect your fic to be uploaded quickly._


	14. Ebacusta ll I wonder if you could ever L...

Title: I wonder if you could ever love me

Author: **Ebacusta**

~

  
I wonder if I asked you  
if the answer would be yes.  
I wonder if you'd cringe  
at my touch or my caress.  
  
I wonder if you can read me,  
like the pages of a book.  
I wonder if you'd know me,  
if you ever tried to look.  
  
I wonder if you notice me  
when I pass you in the hall.  
I wonder if you'd confort me  
after I took a hard fall.  
  
I wonder if you'd hold me close  
if someone broke my heart.  
I wonder if you know how I think,  
if you have that art.  
  
I wonder if you could ever love me  
and give to me your soul.  
I wonder if you'd ever save me  
and love me as a whole.  
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Felt inspired by this poem?__ If you're really anxious to make a contribution to this growing collection then write your own Takari story/poem (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. Due to my very little activeness at this site now-a-days, please don't expect your fic to be uploaded quickly._


	15. LinkinPark2 ll Broken

_HI, this is more angsty thean most of yoru toher fics, but please consider it... this is just a one-shot, angst, lovely. I just want to try my hand at this, and I hope it is good._

_-Linkin-Park2_

Title: Broken

Author: **Linkin-Park2**

Sometimes, I wonder. I wonder about how you make me feel. Sometimes, I often look at you, and I lose all wondering of how I got there, or what I was doing before. I know I shouldn't, but I just, I just….I don't know. I don't know how I feel, or what I'm supposed to feel. Or at least that was before. But now, I know how I feel.

I despise you.

I _despise_ you, a word, feeling more powerful than dislike. Stronger than hate, even though hate is such a powerful effect. But I don't feel either towards you, but I despise you. I feel so much of this of you that it hurts. It swells in my heart, like the flames of hell licking at the nape of my neck, moving down towards my chest. Spreading like a cancer through my organs, causing me pain. 

But you know who the cause of this is? You, _you_, **you** are the cause of this pain I am suffering from. You are the cause of my eternal hell. You know what I despise about you? I despise the way that you think you are the friends of everyone, giving everyone attention but me. I despise the way you help everyone, how you act like you are a fool, yet deep down, I know you have wisdom well beyond your years. I despise your foolishness, stupidity, naïveté, innocence.

I despise the way that I know we are meant for each other, the way that we are the same. How we are hope and light, always included in the same sentence, never in different ones. But you know what I hate most above all else? I hate your eyes.

Yes, your eyes that peer into my soul and retract my most hidden feelings and display them for the world to see. I hate how your eyes show what you are feeling, all the time, how they are like pages of a book laying wide opening on a sidewalk on a hot summer's day. I despise how your eyes always display innocence, and happiness. Why, why must you always be happy? Why do you never weep, why do you never look at the glass and think 'Oh, it's only half empty?!"? Why don't your eyebrows just move an inch lower and I can see that yes, you are frowning. Why must they always be cocked up, giving away your dazzling smile, your smile that melts my heart? My deep, cold, icy heart. 

But why do I despise you? I have my reasons. How many those hundreds of reasons that I have already spoken my mind of. How many those hundreds of answers to all those questions that you always ask me. I still despise you, no matter what you do. Because you can't do anything now, you're too late.

But most of all, I despise you for leaving. I despise you for dying. I despise you for making me cry over you. Because crying is a sign of weakness, and you always told me to be strong.

I despise you now.

I despise you because I love you.

I love you because I need you, miss you.

I despise you because over all else, you broke your promise to me, my selfish, selfish promise.

Many still see her inside, in the hospital room, holding a batch of flowers. It had been three days, and she had rarely left that room. No one saw her away from that room. Only the nurses working the late shift ever saw her leave the room. Either for a bite of food, or just the toilet in the room just looked too unappealing. How long? They all wondered how long she could stay in that room. How long before she looked fate in the eyes and realized that it was his time. Many thought that she would just stay there. Perhaps hoping, hoping against hope that he would miraculously wake up, and give her a hug and a kiss before they all departed home.

She heard them. She heard their speculations, their wonders, their worries. She knew that they all cared for her, and him. But, they didn't understand. They just couldn't understand why she was there. If they tried to take her away, they just didn't know her well enough then. The flowers that she brought were on the table, growing each day, a little wearier. Her hands were clasped in his, his cold, unmoving hands. The hands that would no longer run up her sides, causing her spine to tingle. She looked at his lips, the lips that would no longer plant themselves on her own, her neck, and her cheeks. But then, she looked at those eyes, the eyes that would never look at her again, giving her a small confidence booster, even when she didn't need one.

She would cry, cry for herself? Some of them thought, or cry for him? Cry because she loved him? Or cry out of spite?

They saw her let go of his hand, and drop her own to the sides, then flail them around her and thump his chest, hoping against hope that the pain would awaken the man. Her flailing caused the flowers to fall to the floor, the petals strewing everywhere, making a mess below her chair where she sat. She laid her head on his chest, a chest that still moved, but only shallowly.

It was only a coma, she thought, but she knew. She knew that it was his time, and that sooner or later, he would leave her. But that was why she hated him. She hated him for leaving. Hated him for making her break her promise to him to be strong. But moreover, she hated him for breaking the promise he made to her.

_"I promise," he said, and gently raised her head with his finger underneath her chin. "I promise that I'll never leave you."_

It was a selfish promise, she knew. He could never keep that promise, never. But it was a promise nonetheless, and she kept that to his word. But promises were hard to keep, even easy ones. So that was why whenever he was near, she was nervous. Promises could be easily broken, thus, frail. Maybe it was retribution, she had broken her promise to him, and he had broken his promise to her. But that just wasn't a fair trade off! It wasn't! She didn't mean to break the promise. It was all because of him anyways! He had made her like this.

A long beep and she looked over at the monitor. 'A flat line,' she thought, 'but it couldn't be.' 

Doctors came in and she was pushed out of the room. The others looked at her, but she didn't look at them. She could feel their gaze on her face. But she was strong; she wouldn't break her eye contact with him. She wouldn't, she couldn't.

"No," they heard her whisper, "You…can't…please, don't leave…come back." Her voice was hoarse, in much need of a drink of water. One of them moved towards her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. He sheepishly looked back at his friends, he tried.

"Come back…you promised you would…you promised you would always come back," she whispered again. She was talking to him now? Surely she didn't think that he could hear her.

She was wishing, hoping, dreaming. It was only a moment of time, a moment of time before he would push the doctors away, announce that it was all a big joke and laugh and tease her. She would be angry, then embarrassed. He would try and hit him, and fail. He would end up catching her around the waist and twirling her in the air like he always used to do.

When would he do it? Now? How about now?

The doctors pulled the blanket over his head.

No, this was wrong. This was no longer a game, she thought. He was…_gone?_ Just like that? Faster than a snap of the fingers and the threads of his lifeline had been cut, severed just before the peak of his existence. It wasn't fair, why wasn't he still here. Why wasn't he still here with her?

She didn't want to be here now, not here, with them. But she wanted to be where he was, with him. Was it worth staying here? What did she even have here? She had nothing here. But they would try and keep her here, just for themselves. Those selfish fools, she didn't want to be here, just let her let go. Because to her, this certainly wasn't life among the living. She no longer had that glow to her, that sparkle in her eye. He had taken it along with him. He was the selfish one, they thought, taking all of those qualities with him, and stealing them away from her.

A tear fell from her, and she laughed.

This wasn't a tear out of sadness, but more of despair. How could she live now? How? Just how could she live when she knew that the one, the one most important thing to her was gone? Could they still live? She thought. If they felt what she was feeling, could they still live?

She was scared. Scared of dying alone. Scared of living without him.

She looked back at his head, now covered in the blanket. Would he pull it over his head and pop up now? She knew that he had to, he just couldn't, _couldn't_ break a promise that he had kept. Right? Right? If he loved her, then he would be back right? He would never keep someone that loved him so much in pain for so long. He would never leave someone he loved so much alone. So if he truly loved her, then he would come back. After all, that was his promise.

She looked once again at the flowers on the ground. Once they were so innocent, so pure. Now they were all crinkled and stepped over. Broken.

She started crying again.

The others could tell. She despised him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Felt inspired by this poem?__ If you're really anxious to make a contribution to this growing collection then write your own Takari story/poem (4000 words or less) and send it to Takari's Baybee's email address. **You don't need to be a member of Fanfiction.net.** Due to my very little activeness at this site now-a-days, please don't expect your fic to be uploaded quickly. Also, please include** a note that states you allow me, Says TB, to post your story. **Thank you._


End file.
